


Sueños y Esperanzas

by S_D_Holmes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_D_Holmes/pseuds/S_D_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Has fracasado en tu destino, y ahora deberás pagar el precio". Cuando a Arthur le dicen que perderá a la persona que sostiene los sueños y esperanzas de Camelot se apresura a proteger a Gwen sin notar la mirada de desesperación de Merlín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hopes and Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99899) by Cloud-Dee. 



#  Sueños y Esperanzas

Se supone que un nuevo día trae junto con la mañana, nuevas oportunidades y esperanzas, nuevos comienzos. Pero aquella mañana cuando Arthur despertó de ese tercer día, todo lo que podía sentir era miedo, miedo a que aquello que había sido profetizado hubiese ocurrido, miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar. Todo había comenzado tres días antes, solo bastaron tres días para destruirlo todo…  
  
Tres días antes…  
  
Sabían que tenían rodeado al hechicero, no había manera de que pudiera escapar. Arthur y sus caballeros formaban un semicírculo, con las espadas desenvainadas, apuntando al hombre que se encogía como un animal contra la pared de rocas detrás de él, mirando de aquí a allá, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una salida. Arthur avanzo hacía el, con la espada apuntando directamente sobre su corazón.  
  
"Te voy a dar una última oportunidad. Puedes venir tranquilamente con nosotros, o te puedo matar aquí mismo."  
  
El rostro del hombre se torció una sonrisa de burla.  
  
“Has lo que te plazca Arthur Pendragon, pero no te engañes pensando que me das una oportunidad, porque no es así, mi opción es morir aquí o morir en la gran ciudad”. Aquellas últimas palabras habían sido escupidas con despreció. “¿Que daño te he hecho yo?, ¿Cuál ha sido el delito que cometí para que me cacen como a un animal que no descansara hasta el día de su muerte?”  
  
"Eres un brujo". Escupió Arthur. "Tu practicas la magia, ese es tu crimen. Abiertamente desafías la ley en un intento de engañar a la gente para que crean que la magia puede ser una fuerza del bien. Yo mismo he sido engañado por esas palabras y no dejare que otras personas sufran a manos de la magia, al igual que yo lo he hecho”. Todas las miradas de los caballeros se fijaron en el hombre delante de ellos. Así que ninguno se dio cuenta del dolor en la mirada de Merlín. Pero el hombre si lo noto.  
  
"Tú al igual que tu padre, estas tan lleno de odio Arthur Pendragon. ¿Realmente no crees que la magia pueda ser una fuerza del bien?"  
  
"Es pura maldad."  
  
El hombre sonrió, pero esta vez el gesto no iba acompañado de burla u odio. Era sólo una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Y sin más había desaparecido. Sobresaltado a los caballeros, que miraban desesperadamente a su alrededor, tratando de saber a dónde había ido su, hasta hace unos instantes, prisionero. Entonces una voz sonó desde lo alto del acantilado, justo por encima de ellos.  
  
"Lo siento, Arthur Pendragon, realmente lo siento. Pero tus últimas palabras me han probado, sin dejar duda alguna que los Pendragon nunca cambiará. Has demostrado que nunca serás un amigo de la magia. Has fracasado en tu destino, y ahora deberás pagar el precio”.  
  
El hombre parado en la sima del acantilado, ya no era el mismo hombre, ojeroso y asustado, de hace unos instantes se agazapaba de miedo, ahora se encontraba de pie, alto y orgulloso, irradiando poder y magia, ya no era el débil hechicero que habían estado cazando, era en todo sentido una criatura de la magia.  
  
"Has demostrado que tu destino no puede realizarse, y el precio que has de pagar será caro. Cuando el sol se levante el tercer día, tu destino se convertirá en polvo. Perderás la única cosa que te ha mantenido con vida, la única persona que tiene es sus manos tus esperanzas y sueños. Sin ella los Pendragon nunca volverán a gobernar sobre Camelot, Albión nunca llegara y no habrá esperanza alguna. Teme la llegada de aquel día Arturo Pendragon, pues cuando llegue solo habrá miedo y desesperación y sabrás que todo ha sido por tu causa.”  
  
Un destello de luz los cegó a todos y con ello el brujo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Por unos segundos reino el silencio.  
  
"Rápido. Tenemos que volver a Camelot. ¡Ahora!"  
  
La voz de Arthur sonaba agitada, el terror gobernaba sus palabras.  
  
"Arthur", llamó León. "Arthur ¿sabes de quién estaba hablando? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién va a morir?"  
  
"¿No lo ves!" Arthur estaba recuperando algo de su compostura, pero sus ojos llenos de miedo todavía lo delataban. "La persona que mantiene mis esperanzas y sueños. La persona sin la cual Camelot no puede sobrevivir. ¡Se refiere a Gwen!"  
  
"Arthur espera." interrumpió Gwaine. "¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, ¿Cómo sabes que es Gwen."  
  
"Porque sin ella, no tendré un heredero. Y si muero Camelot se sumirá en una guerra por el poder, podría ser tomada por otro reino si no hay un rey para gobernarla. Sin heredero el linaje Pendragon no será perpetuado. Debe ser Gwen. Ahora vámonos"  
  
Los caballeros habiendo comprendido la gravedad de la situación, siguieron a Arthur a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. En su rapidez, nadie notó la mirada de desesperación que enturbiaba los ojos de Merlín.  
  
 _La noche antes de ..._  
  
Había tratado. Oh dios lo había intentado. Cada caballero de Camelot había sido enviado en la búsqueda del mago que había predicho este día del juicio final. Pero ninguno había tenido éxito. El hombre se había desvanecido en el aire, sin dejar rastro alguno.Pero Arturo no se había rendido. Había buscado por los cinco reinos, ofreciendo recompensas. Gwen tenía guardias las veinticuatro horas del día, pero Arthur sabía que no sería suficiente. No contra la magia.  
  
La magia se había llevado a su padre, a su madre, y ahora tomaría a su esposa. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Le había prometido a Gwen que montaría guardia toda la noche si tenía que hacerlo, pero sabía que no haría ninguna diferencia. Ella no parecía estar asustada, pero él si lo estaba pues había visto lo que podía hacer magia.  
  
Por eso él estaba con ella, en los aposentos que compartían, bajo la orden de no ser molestados. No hablaban, simplemente estaban sentados, disfrutando sus últimos momentos.  
  
Gwen no quería creer que aquello fuera verdad, confiaba en que Arturo y los caballeros encontrarían una solución e incluso si eso fallaba, no había manera de que alguien entrara y le provocara algún daño. Arthur tomó su mano entre las suyas, tratando de memorizar cómo se sentía, la piel áspera por los muchos años de trabajo, el redondeado de sus uñas, aquel toque lleno de amor.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Arthur giró la cabeza esperando un ataque que nunca llego. Una silueta era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de las velas, de pie junto a la puerta, como si quisiera entrar, pero no se atreviera.  
  
"Merlín". Arthur dio un suspiro de alivio que pronto cambio a una expresión de molestia. "Te dije que no quería ser molestado."  
  
"Lo sé Arthur. Pero tengo que decirte algo...”  
  
"Merlín, ¡fuera!" Arthur estaba furioso, sabiendo que cada minuto que Merlín estaba con ellos, era un minuto perdido con su amor.  
  
"Pero Arthur...”  
  
“¡Ahora!" rugió Arthur. Necesitaba estos últimos momentos. Los necesitaba como se necesita aire para respirar. Y su estúpido y torpe siervo lo estaba arruinando.  
  
"Está bien Arthur, me voy, sólo recuerda una cosa. Yo siempre seré tu amigo, esto no fue tu culpa." Merlín se giró y salió en silencio de la habitación, para desaparecer en la noche.  
  
"Arthur", susurró Gwen en voz baja. "No tenías que haberle gritado, él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar”.  
  
"Bueno, no lo hizo. Es mi culpa, y si te pierdo...”  
  
"Tú no me perderás, lo prometo”. Ella sonrió y Arthur sonrió con ella. Pero su corazón todavía estaba lleno de temor a lo que el mañana traería.  
  
Por ello cuando las primeras luces se filtraban por su ventana anunciando el amanecer, todo lo que podía sentir era miedo. Esperando lo peor, se volvió hacia su mujer, acostada tranquilamente a su lado, pero lo peor no llegó. Estaba viva, en realidad estaba viva, su respiración mecía suavemente un mechón de pelo sobre su cara. Arthur sintió su corazón aligerarse, lleno de alegría la tomo entre sus brazos, para nunca dejarla ir.  
  
"¿Arthur?”. La voz de Gwen era nublada y confusa pon el sueño.  
  
"Estás viva Gwen, estás bien. Estas viva, el hechicero estaba equivocado." Se risa fue un sonido lleno de alegría que resonó por toda la habitación. Y entonces ella también se rio, devolviéndole el abrazo conscientes de que todo estaba bien otra vez.  
  
"Tengo que ir y decirle a los caballeros. Estaban tan preocupados, especialmente Elyan. ¡Van a estar tan contentos!"  
  
Fuera de la cama Arthur se apresuró a vestirse para ir a difundir la buena nueva.  
  
"Espera Arthur, cálmate." Gwen sonrió. "¿Por qué no le dices a Merlín y a Gaius primero?, creo que eran los más preocupados. Y tienes que pedir disculpas a Merlín, por lo de anoche."  
  
"Por supuesto." Arthur estaba borracho en la felicidad, tomo su camisa y salió corriendo por la puerta, decidido a difundir la noticia de que la reina vivía, que Camelot estaba a salvo de nuevo.  
  
Corrió por los pasillos y entro intempestivamente por la puerta de los aposentos del galeno gritando...  
  
"Gaius, Merlin, ¡está viva!, ¡Gwen está viva!, la maldición no funcionó. Ella está viva. Todo está bien. ¡Está viva!  
  
Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta aquella silueta, acostada en el frío suelo de piedra en silencio e inmóvil.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esta mi primera traducción, si encuentran algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber, soy nueva en esto de traducir y no tengo beta, algunas cosas indudablemente escaparon de mis ojos.  
> Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, gracias por leer.


	2. El punto de vista de la víctima

  
Merlin odiaba la caza. Él siempre la ha odiado y probablemente siempre lo hará. Simplemente no podía ver la diversión en cazar criaturas indefensas y menos aún ver esto como un deporte, un juego. Pero hay una cosa que Merlin odiaba más que la caza de animales. Y esa era la caza de personas, de brujos.

Pero tuvo que jugar su parte. La ineludible verdad es que él estaba de pie junto a Arturo y sus caballeros, atrapando a uno de los suyos. Había tratado de darle una oportunidad. Misteriosamente caían rocas, árboles que impedían seguir los caminos, incluso los caballos caminando en la dirección equivocada. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y ahora tendrían que ver morir a otro los suyos a manos de su mejor amigo.

“¿Que daño te he hecho yo?, ¿Cuál ha sido el delito que cometí para que me cacen como a un animal que no descansara hasta el día de su muerte?”

El hechicero no declaraba su inocencia, no tenía sentido. Pero las palabras que dijo sonaron más desesperadas que cualquier alegato de inocencia. Eran las palabras que Merlín gritaba en su cabeza todos los días, a medida que más y más de su clase eran asesinados por la forma en que nacieron.

"Eres un brujo". Escupió Arthur. "Tu practicas la magia, ese es tu crimen. Abiertamente desafías la ley en un intento de engañar a la gente para que crean que la magia puede ser una fuerza del bien. Yo mismo he sido engañado por esas palabras y no dejare que otras personas sufran a manos de la magia, al igual que yo lo he hecho”.

El rostro de Merlín permaneció impasible, pero cada una de aquellas palabras lo golpeó, provocando un dolor parecido al de mil cuchillos desgarrándolo. Arthur nunca creería que la magia podría ser fuerza del bien. Todo su trabajo había sido en vano. Él tendría que esconderse durante el resto de su vida, vivir como una sombra hasta el día de su muerte. Y era su culpa. Arthur se había vuelto contra la magia para siempre y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso.

"Es pura maldad."

_“No. No, Arthur no podía pensar en eso. Por favor, dígname que él realmente no piensa eso.”_

Merlin estaba tan atrapado en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho las siguientes palabras del hechicero, pero sí se dio cuenta cuando el hombre desapareció de la vista de todos, como si jamás hubiese está allí. Miró a su alrededor como hicieron los caballeros, alegre de que el hombre hubiera escapado, pero confuso preguntándose como lo había hecho. Para desaparecer necesitaría de una magia poderosa, que él debió de haber sentido y no lo hizo, y luego la sintió.

De repente, se podía sentir el poder en el aire, no sólo la energía normal, esta era antigua, tan antigua como el mundo mismo. Era el tipo de poder que sólo había sentido una vez en su vida, cuando estaba en la cueva de cristal, el lugar donde nació la magia. Y entonces vio el hechicero de pie encima del acantilado, y podo escuchar claramente sus palabras las cuales le congelaron, llenándolo de una sensación de temor.

"Lo siento, Arthur Pendragon, realmente lo siento. Pero tus últimas palabras me han probado, sin dejar duda alguna que los Pendragon nunca cambiará. Has demostrado que nunca serás un amigo de la magia. Has fracasado en tu destino, y ahora deberás pagar el precio”.

"Has demostrado que tu destino no puede realizarse, y el precio que has de pagar será caro. Cuando el sol se levante el tercer día, tu destino se convertirá en polvo. Perderás la única cosa que te ha mantenido con vida, la única persona que tiene en sus manos tus esperanzas y sueños. Sin ella los Pendragon nunca volverán a gobernar sobre Camelot, Albión nunca llegara y no habrá esperanza alguna. Teme la llegada de aquel día Arturo Pendragon, pues cuando llegue solo habrá miedo y desesperación y sabrás que todo ha sido por tu causa.”

El mundo pareció congelarse en ese momento. No. No, no podía referirse a... no podía ser cierto. Pero la criatura encima de ellos no estaba mirando a Arthur, o a sus caballeros, estaba mirando directamente a Merlín, con una gran tristeza dibujada en su rostro. Y luego pronuncio sus últimas palabras, las cuales no llegaron a emerger por sus labios, haciendo eco alrededor de la cabeza de Merlín helándole la sangre en sus venas.

"Lo siento Emrys."

Y entonces se había ido.

El mundo parecía moverse de nuevo y con él, el sonido, la luz y el color fueron traídos de vuelta. Merlin podía oír las conversaciones de los otros, pero su cerebro no podía procesar lo que decían. Era como si su mente estuviera atrapada en un bucle, repitiendo las últimas palabras del hombre una y otra vez.

"Lo siento Emrys ... el sol se levante ... el tercer día ... tu destino se convertirá en polvo ... perderás ... que mantienen tus esperanzas y sueños ... Albion nunca llegara ... hay esperanza ... la desesperación ... Lo siento ... Lo siento ... "

Él iba a morir. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Había tratado. Oh dios lo había intentado. Lo había intentado todo lo que podía pensar. Había buscado el hombre, contra toda esperanza de que pudiera encontrarlo para hacerle levantar la maldición, pero nada, había desaparecido, como una hoja en el viento que se perdía para siempre. Y lo peor, Arthur no lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?, ¿Cómo podía decirle que la persona a quien el gran y poderoso ser mágico se había referido era su estúpido e idiota sirviente? No podía saberlo.

Pensó que era Gwen, por supuesto que sí, todos se encontraban frenéticos montando protecciones que aseguraran que la reina iba a vivir. Pero Merlín sabía que todo era inútil. Si realmente fuera Gwen la que estuviera en peligro, un elevado número de guardias no la salvaría. Pero no era ella. Era él.

Podía decir que estaba asustado, pero puso buena cara para Arthur y sus caballeros, pero en el fondo estaba aterrorizado de lo que estaba por venir. Y él sabía que no importa lo asustado que estuviera, tenía que al menos tranquilizar a Gwen pues ella estaría bien.

"No te preocupes Gwen. Arthur encontrará una manera. Siempre lo hace. Tú no estás en peligro. Lo prometo."

Estaban sentados solos en un pasillo en desuso, y sabía que tenía que hacer todo en su poder para detener su miedo.

"Merlin tengo miedo, ¿Y si no pueden hacer nada?, no puedo dejar Arthur solo, no ahora. Y... y... tengo miedo por mí también. Yo... yo no quiero morir."

Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de la noticia se echó a llorar, dejando de lado todas sus emociones reprimidas y llorando en su hombro.

"Está bien Gwen." Le frotó la espalda, dejándola llorar, sabiendo que era mejor así. "No van a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo. Y ¿cuándo he roto yo una promesa?”

Miró hacia arriba, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y le sonrió, mirándolo con la más radiante mirada de todo el día. "Gracias a Merlín, eres un gran amigo, siempre lo has sido. Y si me muero...”

"No lo harás."

"Pero si lo hago. Hazme un último favor. Cuida de Arthur por mí."

"Claro. Harías lo mismo por mí."

Piensa por un segundo que casi ve el sentido y la intención en sus palabras, pero pronto ese destello de entendimiento se va y ella es una chica muy asustada de nuevo. Tratando de ocultar su miedo y esperando desesperadamente que su amigo tenga razón y todo salga bien nuevamente.

La noche antes del tercer día, acude a su último recurso. Se pone de pie en el campo se ha visitado tantas veces y llama a los cielos a el último de su especie, con la esperanza de que todavía haya una oportunidad de cambiar el futuro. Pero las palabras que oye están lejos de ser reconfortantes.

“Lo siento, joven brujo. Pero si esto es cierto, y Arthur ha fallado en su destino, entonces debe pagar un precio terrible, y tú también. El destino debe tener éxito, no importa lo que cueste. Si esto es lo que se ha anunciado, significa que tu muerte, y sólo tu muerte, reestablecerán el destino”.

"Pero pensé que mi destino era proteger a Arthur. Unir la tierra de Albión con él. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si voy a morir?"

"No joven brujo. Tu destino era asegurarte de que Arthur se convirtiera en el rey que estaba destinado a ser, para asegurarse de que unirá la tierra de Albion. También era su destino traer de vuelta la magia de esta tierra, si se ha predicho que esta es la única forma de que esto suceda, entonces no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo siento joven brujo. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer”.

"Pero no es justo." Incluso a él las palabras le suenan infantiles y tontas, pero son verdaderas. ¿Por qué tiene que pagar por los errores de Arturo? ¿Por qué tiene que sacrificar todo por el destino?

"No." Esa palabra parece provenir de la misma alma de dragón, y en ella Merlin puede sentir que también sufre, a su manera.

"Si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar esta gran tragedia, lo haría. Pero no puedo" El dragón suspiró. Un suspiro de pesar profundo que llenaba su propio ser. "Te extrañaré Merlin. Como he dicho antes. Será un mundo muy vacío sin ti."

“Adiós, viejo amigo." Merlín sonrió, con una última sonrisa triste, el dragón le dio una última mirada, luego extendió sus grandes alas de bronce, y se elevó hacia la noche.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia su casa. Cuando llegó a Camelot, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía una cosa que hacer. Una tarea que debía completar antes de dejar este mundo para siempre. Poco a poco y con mucho dolor se abrió paso por la familiar ruta, llegando a las puertas que ocultaba a su mejor amigo de los ojos del mundo. Arthur había dado órdenes de no ser molestado, pero Merlín no podía irse, no sin decir adiós.

Empujó las puertas, recordando aquella otra vez que había entrado en esa habitación, pensando igualmente que sería la última vez. Pero esta vez no había escapatoria, esta vez era realmente el adiós.

Al entrar, Arthur se sobresaltó, él y Gwen estaban sentados juntos, con las mano entrelazadas, Merlín casi podía sentir el dolor que sentían al pensar que era su última noche juntos. En ese momento estaba casi contento de que no fuera Gwen la que dejaría esta vida. Si Arthur perdiera a Gwen de nuevo, nunca se recuperaría. Tal vez era mejor así.

"Merlín". Arthur parecía aliviado, pero su voz a pronto cambio a una de molestia. "Te dije que no quería ser molestado."

"Lo sé Arthur. Pero tengo que decirte algo...”, necesitaba decir esto ahora, antes de que lo perdiera completamente.

"Merlín, ¡fuera!", Arthur no entendía. Tenía que quedarse. Tenía que decirle..."Pero Arthur...”

“¡Ahora!"

La voz de Arthur se llenó de una furia que nunca había oído antes. Era la voz de un hombre que está desesperado, y no se detendría ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere. Un hombre que está a la espera de una gran tragedia, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder salvar lo que más ama. Sólo puede sentarse y ver como su vida se desmorona a su alrededor. Merlín casi huyó en ese momento, pero se mantuvo firme, sabiendo que tenía una última cosa que decir.

"Está bien Arthur, me voy, sólo recuerda una cosa.”

Había tanto que quería decirle, _“Arthur yo soy un brujo, Arthur sólo vivo para protegerte a ti y a Camelot, Arthur, te he salvado más veces de lo que nunca sabrás, Arthur era yo, Arthur me voy a morir, Arthur esto es un adiós, Arthur, tengo miedo”._ Pero lo que salió fue lo único que realmente podía decir, aquello que haría a Arthur entender cuando mirara hacia atrás.

“Yo siempre seré tu amigo. Y no fue tu culpa.”

Cuando se quedó solo de nuevo se detuvo. Él sabía que él iba a morir, pero nunca había imaginado cómo iba a pasar las últimas horas de su vida, tal vez contándole a Arthur acerca de sí mismo, y explicar cómo la magia puede ser utilizada para el bien, tal vez hablando con Gaius acerca de todas las cosas que habían hecho, y qué decir a todo el mundo cuando se hubiera ido.

Pero en lugar de eso se había encontrado vagando solo por los familiares pasillos vacíos del castillo, memorizando cómo se veían, por última vez. Caminó por todo el castillo, visitando todos los rincones, incluso la cueva que había visto tantas veces antes, y donde por primera vez se había enterado de su destino. Por último, visitó los establos, parecía un lugar extraño para pasar la última hora de su vida pero no lo era.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en los establos, preparando a los caballos, o limpiándolos como castigo, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo allí despotricando sobre Arthur, de cómo él nunca le apreciaba y como aquello no era justo, esperando que un día viera lo equivocado que estaba. Ahora estaba en el establo con su montura y la de Arthur, acariciando suavemente sus narices por última vez, sabiendo que nunca volvería a verlos.

"Hey," dijo, dándoles una última palmadita. "Gracias por escuchar." Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta sus aposentos cuando el cielo comenzaba a a aclarar. Camino por los silenciosos pasillos, subió por la escalera de caracol, hasta la llegar a la familiar puerta de madera que había visto por primera vez hace tantos años.

Entro lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca se había despedido de Gaius. Mientras caminaba por la habitación, se acordó de su última conversación con el hombre que había cuidado de él durante tantos años...

_"Merlín, tenemos que hacer algo. Tenemos que salvar a Gwen."_

_"Gaius, estará bien. Lo he solucionado. Gwen no sufrirá ningún daño. Te lo prometo."_

_"¿De verdad?, ¿Lo hiciste?, Bien hecho Merlin. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. ¿Estás seguro de que todo va a estar bien?"_

_"Lo prometo."_

_"Merlín. Un día Arthur verá lo mucho que has hecho por él. Un día será verdaderamente consciente de ello, por ahora sólo lo sé yo y me siento orgulloso de llamarte hijo."_

Gaius se había tragado las mentiras con la misma facilidad que todos los demás. Pero tenía que decirle la verdad ahora, le debía eso por lo menos. No podía hablar con él cara a cara, sería demasiado doloroso, pero él le escribiría una carta. Una carta diciéndole lo mucho que significaba para él, y que estaba arrepentido y que le dijera a Arturo...

Fue mientras se abría camino a través de la habitación que sucedió. Un único brillante rayo de sol atravesó la ventana y aterrizó en el suelo junto a sus pies, trayendo nueva luz a la habitación que hasta ese momento se había mantenido a oscuras. En ese momento fue como si el mundo entero se congelara, y él se encontrara suspendido en un solo momento para siempre. Pero no lo estaba.

Merlin cayó, golpeando el suelo mientras su aliento le dejaba con una estremecedora respiración final. Su mano extendida, arañando el aire, tratando de alcanzar algo. Su respiración era cada vez más débil, y su visión estaba borrosa alrededor de los bordes dando a la habitación un aire irreal, una atmosfera de ensueño. Su corazón parecía desvanecerse, sus latidos eran más débiles a cada segundo. Lo último que Merlín vio fue un brillante rayo de luz solar, que marcaba el nuevo día. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en el olvido.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez fueron dos capítulos, prácticamente consecutivos, porque ya tenia ambos traducidos, aun no tengo el resto pero actualizare una vez por semana.


	3. Han caído los valientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como voy a salir de fin de semana, he decidido adelantar el capítulo del domingo, ya saben cualquier error háganmelo saber.  
> Sin más ceremonia aquí tienen el capítulo.

  
_Corrió por los pasillos y entro intempestivamente por la puerta de los aposentos del galeno gritando..._

_"Gaius, Merlin, ¡está viva!, ¡Gwen está viva!, la maldición no funcionó. Ella está viva. Todo está bien. ¡Está viva!_

_Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de aquella silueta, acostada en el frío suelo de piedra en silencio e inmóvil._

Y ese fue el momento en que Arthur sintió que su vida literalmente se caía a pedazos alrededor de sus pies. El mundo pareció detenerse y él quedo suspendido en ese segundo horrible de aquel tiempo que no era el correcto, donde todo estaba mal y nada estaba bien, donde nada volvería a estarlo. Un momento en que lo único que tenía su atención era el cuerpo que estaba tendido, sin vida delante de él, el cuerpo que había visto tantas veces, pero nunca tan pálido, nunca tan frío.

Volvió atrás en el tiempo, a otros recuerdos, de otros tiempos en que habían visto este mismo cuerpo yacer aparentemente muerto frente de él, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no había aliento, aunque débil, pasando a través de sus labios. Esta vez no hubo un estable y tranquilizador latido de un corazón que nunca le había fallado antes. Esta vez la sensación de terror que llenó su ser no iba acompañada por una sonrisa de los labios de su mejor amigo. Esta vez fue diferente. _Esta vez fue real._

Pero Merlín no podía estar muerto. Simplemente esto no sucedió. No podría suceder. Iba en contra de todo lo que Arthur había conocido toda su vida. Todo lo que había creído. Porque Merlin siempre estuvo ahí. Incluso en los momentos más oscuros, Merlín era la única persona con la que se podía contar. La única constante en su vida que nunca le dejaría, la que nunca cambiaria. Un recurso inagotable de esperanza y valor, de amistad y de perdón. El resto de su vida era un misterio, un laberinto de traiciones y pérdidas. Pero siempre había una luz, una sola luz de esperanza y convicción que lo guio a través de las horas más negras, una sola luz que siempre estaría ahí para guiarlo, una luz que nunca se desvanecerá.

Excepto que si se había desvanecido, se había extinguido por completo, sumiendo a Arthur en un nuevo mundo de tinieblas, de desesperación, sin una luz que lo guíe a casa otra vez, desapareció, para siempre. Junto con él.

¡NO! Él no se había ido. No podía ser. Él no podía...

Parecía que Arthur había estado congelado durante años, mirando el cuerpo que una vez había sido su mejor y más confiable amigo. Pero en realidad él había estado mirando por menos de un segundo, menos de un segundo para procesar esta nueva broma del destino. Menos de un segundo para darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo, la única persona que siempre había confiado y creído en él, la única persona que siempre había dado por sentado estaría a su lado hasta el final, estaba muerto.

Arthur cayó, sus piernas le fallaron, derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas contra el suelo con un golpe seco. Estiró su mano, con un ligero temblor y tocó la mejilla del hombre que tenía delante. Fue frío sin vida.

"Gaius" trató de hablar, pero su garganta se impone, se niega a subir su voz por encima de un susurro. Trato nuevamente, más fuerte, " ¡GAIUS!"

El hombre mayor se había despertado por el sonido de su ruidosa entrada, pero sólo unos pocos segundos habían pasado, y él todavía estaba con cara de sueño, aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Tropezó ligeramente, y se tambaleó de la cama a través de la habitación.

"Arthur, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, pensé que habías dicho que Gwen ..." Fue entonces cuando vio a Arthur, de rodillas, temblando en el suelo, y el cuerpo que yacía junto a él.

"No." Su voz, como la de Arthur fue un ronco susurro. "¡No!" Gaius cayó al suelo y se sentó al lado de Arthur, llegando a ver la mano de su hijo adoptivo en el suelo delante de él, orando por poder sentir un pulso, algo, cualquier cosa, que demostrara que todo estaba bien. Pero él no sentía nada, sólo había silencio, y el silencio parecía extenderse hasta los confines de la tierra. Luego se giró con una furia en sus ojos que Arthur nunca había visto antes.

"Arthur. ¿Cuál fue la profecía? La que predijo la muerte. ¿Qué fue lo que… las palabras exactas?, ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas Arthur. ¡DIME!" Su voz estaba llena de un fuego que asustó a Arthur más de lo que jamás había estado antes. "¡DIME!"

Arthur buscó las palabras, su cerebro aún no podía comprender lo que había sucedido. " ¡Yo no sé! No recuerdo. Fue algo sobre mí... no... El destino, que Gwen iba a morir... Albión no llegaría nunca...”

"¿Te dijo Gwen?, ¿Él?, ¿Te dijo que era Gwen de la que hablaba?"

"No, fue... él dijo, acerca de la persona que posee los sueños y esperanzas de Camelot... sin el cual no podemos vivir... el que garantiza que los Pendragon permanecerán en el trono." Estaba empezando a verlo ahora, empezando a comprender a lo que Gaius quería llegar. "Pero no puede ser, Gaius. No puede ser. Es sólo que... no puede."

"Oh, muchacho estúpido." El cambio en el tono de Gaius asustó a Arthur más de lo que cualquier grito lo hubiera hecho. Las palabras se habían reducido a poco más que un susurro, y el fuego que había quemado previamente con tanta pasión a través de ellas se extinguió. Sustituido por un tono de total derrota, de desesperación. "Estúpido, estúpido chico."

Arthur no podía decir si Gaius estaba hablando con él o con el cuerpo de la persona que yacía inmóvil y en silencio en el suelo entre ellos. O a ambos.

"Deberías haberme dicho." Nuevamente Arthur no estaba seguro de a quien se dirigía el hombre. Y entonces Gaius le miró a los ojos y la mirada que le dio a Arturo le traspaso como un cuchillo, cortando directamente su alma. "Oh Arturo. ¡Qué estúpidos hemos sido!, ¡Qué estúpidos hemos sido todos!".

¿Qué?, el impacto de la situación, aunque no disminuyó en lo más mínimo, estaba siendo contantemente dominada por las preguntas que corrían a través de la cabeza de Arthur, como un río cuando la presa ha sido quitada y las torrentes aguas son dejadas en libertad. Cien mil preguntas, girando en su cabeza con una insana velocidad y ferocidad. Pero todos fueron coronados por el hueco, el vacío que se había apoderado de él y comenzaba a extenderse, carcomiéndolo desde el interior.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez esa mañana, cerrándose mientras crujía en señal de lo mucho que había soportado ya. Ambas cabezas se volvieron a tiempo para ver a Gwen irrumpir en la habitación, las mejillas sonrojadas de felicidad y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su mirada cambió pronto a una de confusión en cuanto vio a Arthur y Gaius, este último todavía en su ropa de dormir, de rodillas junto a otro en el frío suelo de piedra. Y entonces vio la razón por la que estaban de rodillas.

Todo el color pareció abandonar su rostro en menos de un segundo, el rubor desaparecido, sustituido por una máscara blanca y mortal. Su expresión cambió de una de confusión a una de horror absoluto y al igual que Arthur había hecho pocos minutos antes que ella, se puso de rodillas y miró, sorprendida, al ver aquello frente ella.

"¡No! No, no puede ser. No" Su voz comenzó como un susurro, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un grito penetrante. "¡NO!"

Arthur y Gaius ambos se sentaron en silencio. Incapaces de hacer algo más que ver como la mujer delante de ellos rompió en lágrimas, luego se quedó en el suelo llorando tomando la mano sin vida de su amigo.

“Él me prometió que estaría bien. ¡Él lo prometió!", Ella se levantó y se aferró a Arthur sollozando sobre su hombro. Arthur no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudar, ningún movimiento para consolarla. Él sólo miró, como si estuviera en un trance, provocado por el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, que yacía muerto en el suelo.

Ninguno de ellos sabía cuánto tiempo se sentaron allí. Se sentía como horas, aunque en realidad era probablemente sólo unos pocos minutos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Gwen se sentó, nuevos conocimientos ardían en sus ojos.

"Él lo sabía." No miraba a Arthur, sino a Gaius, suplicando una respuesta. "Él sabía que era él, ¿no es así?"

Gaius no hablaba, sólo asintió con los ojos llenos de un profundo y agonizante dolor por la pérdida.

"Pasó todo este tiempo consolándome, asegurándome que todo estaría bien. Y lo supo todo el tiempo. Debería haber sido al revés, no debería haberme consolado, yo debería de haberlo consolado a él. Todo este tiempo sabía lo que iba a suceder. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?, ¿Por qué...” Se interrumpió y una mirada de horror cruzó su rostro.

“¡Oh, Dios!, Anoche. Él estaba diciendo adiós, ¡estaba diciendo adiós!, Oh Arturo."

 _No. No. No por favor, que alguien le diga que eso no era cierto_. No podía ser cierto. Él no podría haber estado diciendo adiós. Si así hubiera sido Arthur lo habría sabido, lo hubiera visto, habría entendido. _No. Oh dios por favor no_. Pero la verdad no puede ser borrada, no importa cuántas mentiras te digas a ti mismo. Y la verdad golpeó a Arthur con una fuerza que le habría mandado de rodillas al suelo si no hubiera estado ya agachado y de rodillas. Era cierto. Había tratado de decirle adiós. Y Arthur le había dicho... Él había dicho...

Fue sólo cuando Arthur pensó que no podía sentir más dolor, que la verdad lo golpeó. Era como si un pozo de desesperación se hubiera abierto debajo de él, un gran abismo. Y ahora estaba cayendo, cayendo, hacia abajo y hacia la oscuridad que le esperaba. Esto fue su culpa. Toda su culpa. Él había estado tratando de decir adiós, había tratado, pero Arthur le había detenido. Él había gritado y obligó a su amigo a salir.

_"Yo siempre seré tu amigo."_

Pero él no lo seria. No podía. Porque ahora él se había ido.

_"Y no fue tu culpa."_

Pero lo era, todo era culpa suya y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso, todo era culpa suya. Se había ido, y lo último que Arthur le había dicho eran palabras de enojo. Enviándolo lejos, para siempre.

"Pero eso no puede ser." Su voz ya no era un susurro o un grito, sonaba ahogada. "No podría haber sido él. La profecía no dijo nada _acerca de él._ Entonces, ¿por..."

Se volvió a Gaius como si tuviera las respuestas, las palabras que podría revertir todo lo que había sucedido, revelar el verdadero significado de este horrible, truco torcido.

Entonces Arthur abrió la boca de nuevo y dijo las palabra que expresaban todos sus sentimientos, todas sus emociones. El dolor, la pérdida, la confusión, y la mayoría de toda la desesperación. La desesperación de cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar la terrible culpa que aplastaba su corazón y amenazaba con llevarlo a la oscuridad.

"¿Por qué?"

Gaius suspiró, sabiendo que la respuesta sólo traería más dolor, si es que eso era posible. Pero ya era hora de Arthur supiera. Ya era hora de que él entienda. El tiempo para las mentiras había terminado. Gaius abrió la boca y dijo las palabras que sabía que algún día tendría que decir, pero que le trajeron más dolor que cualquier otra cosa en ese trágico comienzo de día.

"Arthur. Hay algo que necesitas saber. Algo que todavía no he dicho."  



	4. Cuanto más te elevas

Gaius abrió la boca y dijo las palabras que sabía que algún día tenga que decir, pero que le trajeron  más dolor que cualquier otra cosa en ese trágico comienzo de día.

"Arthur. Hay algo que necesitas saber. Algo que todavía no he dicho."

Así era cómo Arthur finalmente se enteró de la verdad. No en una batalla épica, cuando todo parecía perdido hasta que su salvador había intervenido de nuevo y se había revelado a sí mismo en una ardiente gloria. No en un momento de tranquilidad, cuando no había más paredes para romper, y la confianza que compartían era finalmente completa. Ni siquiera en un accidente, cuando Arthur se dio la vuelta en el momento justo y vio aquel  destello de oro por el rabillo del ojo.

No. La forma en que Arthur se enteró de la verdad fue sentado en silencio y miserablemente, en un frío suelo de piedra, con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, tendido ante él.

Mientras Gaius hablaba, Arthur y Gwen escucharon, nunca interrumpieron. El rostro de Gwen mostró una gama de emociones, pasando por el horror, la comprensión y, finalmente, a la aceptación. Pero el rostro de Arthur no había cambiado, ni siquiera por un momento. Permaneció en blanco e ilegible, con los ojos vidriosos y sin ver realmente nada, la mirada fija en el rostro de su amigo. Gaius ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba escuchando, pero cuando dejó de hablar por un segundo, Arthur se volvió a mirarlo por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que era escuchado.

Continuó la historia, desde el momento en que Merlín llegó por primera vez a sus cámaras, hasta el último día, cuando la profecía se había revelado. Habló durante mucho tiempo, explicando cómo Merlín nació de esta manera y de su gran destino. Habló de todas las veces que había arriesgado su vida y les salvó a todos, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de la verdad. Acerca de lo mucho que había sacrificado por ellos. Y cuando por fin se quedó sin palabras y no pudo hablar más, se sentó en silencio y observó los rostros de las dos personas ante él.

"Así que fue él." No fue Arthur sino Gwen quien habló primero, con la voz llena de una nueva comprensión que sólo sirve para traer un nuevo dolor. "Siempre era él."

Ella no parecía enojada o molesta, sólo triste, y un poco pérdida. "Todas esas veces y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Ni una sola vez. Y todo ese tiempo estaba arriesgando su vida para salvarnos. Y nosotros nunca dijimos gracias." Su voz adquirió un nuevo tono de desprecio, no hacia el hechicero ante ella, sino hacia ellos, las personas que nunca se había dado cuenta, que nunca habían tratado de mirar con más profundidad, que no les había importado. Pero habían importado y  ahora era demasiado tarde.

Gaius aparto la mirada de Gwen para mirar a Arthur. Era su reacción la que importaba, su reacción era la que podría cambiar todo. Pero su rostro permaneció tan inexpresivo como siempre, mirando fijamente, lo cual hacia a Gaius preguntarse si realmente había entendido en absoluto. Pero esto fue una impresión de otras tantas por venir, y, aunque él nunca creyó que diría esto, él no era el más importante. Ya no.

Los tres se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos más, Gwen pensando, Gaius tratando de decidir que hacer a continuación, y Arthur sin dejar de mirar a la cara de su amigo, inmóvil. Fue sólo cuando la puerta se abrió por tercera vez aquel día que fueron arrastrados de vuelta de sus propios pensamientos a la realidad de la situación. Gwen y Gaius se volvieron a mirar al recién llegado que estaba de pie en la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Fue León.

"Sire". Se quedó sin aliento. "¿Qué ha pasado? Escuchamos a un guardia decir que Gwen estaba viva." Sus ojos parpadearon  al mirar a Gwen,  como si se asegurara de que no era una especie de espejismo. "Pero entonces no los podíamos encontrar. Hemos estado buscando por todas partes. Una criada dijo que entraron aquí hace tiempo por lo que vine  a buscar. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasa?"

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver lo que estaban ocultando. Vio lo suficientemente rápido.

"¿Qué?" Su voz se llenó de confusión, entonces horror. "No... Él no puede ser... No. No  _Merlin. No puede ser. No puede ser."_

Gwen se levantó y agarró el brazo de León, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta. "León, necesito que te vayas ahora e informes a la corte que estoy viva. No digas nada más, ¿me oyes? Nada más. Puedes decirles a los otros caballeros si tienes que, pero a ninguna otra persona. Entonces necesito que vuelvas aquí. Te lo explicaré todo después”.

"Pero...”

"Por favor, León. Has esto por mí. Si no fuera por mí, hazlo por Arthur." Miró a su alrededor y León miró hacia donde Arthur seguía sentado inmóvil y en silencio en el suelo. Se quedó mirando por un momento, luego asintió y corrió de nuevo fuera de la habitación.

Gwen se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró.

"Gaius tenemos que moverlo. León estará de regreso en unos minutos. Tenemos que hacer algo. Ver qué decirles, y qué decirle al tribunal".

"No les diremos la verdad." Gaius sólo se aseguraría de eso, aquella información no podía saberse. Todavía no.

"No." Ella estuvo de acuerdo, al ver la lógica en sus palabras. "Pero ¿qué pasa con los caballeros? Conocen a Merlin tanto como nosotros le conociamos. Pero ellos tienen derecho a saber la verdad. Podemos confiar en ellos. ¿Verdad Arthur?"

Arthur miró a su alrededor con el sonido de su nombre, pero era un movimiento lento y no hizo ningún intento de responder a la pregunta con más que pequeña inclinación de cabeza, casi imperceptible. Luego regresó a su posición original mirando el cuerpo delante de él. Gaius y Gwen intercambiaron una mirada detrás de él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. A un Arthur enojado podía controlarlo, uno alterado era manejable. ¿Pero esto?, finalmente Gwen hablo del tema que todos habían estado tratando desesperadamente de evitar.

"Gaius, tenemos que moverlo. Tenemos que mover su... su cuerpo." Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y se veía como si fuera a romperse de nuevo. Pero ella respiró hondo y se enderezó, mirando con determinación. "No podemos dejarlo aquí, tendido en el suelo. Vamos a moverlo, por lo menos a la cama. Entonces podremos resolver qué... qué hacer.

Gaius asintió en silencio, y luego hizo amago de recoger Merlin, pero Arthur llegó primero. Su mano salió disparada y agarró la muñeca de Gaius en un férreo control, la mirada vidriosa abandonando sus ojos, sustituidos por una emoción indescifrable que llenaba su cara con un tipo de perturbadora determinación.

"No, yo lo hare." Se agachó y recogió el cuerpo inerte del suelo, acunándolo en sus brazos. Gwen corrió hacia la cama y quitó la cobija, dando a Arthur espacio para bajar a Merlin en el colchón. Luego todos se reunieron alrededor y miraron la cara que conocían tan bien.

Apenas había cambiado. El pelo negro desordenado, las orejas demasiado grandes, incluso el estúpido pañuelo aún atado al cuello. Pero la cara era pálida y fría. Los labios se teñían de azul y no había un sube y baja apacible del pecho que les diera esperanzas. Y todos sabían que si aquellos ojos estuvieran abiertos, aquella  chispa traviesa que siempre brillaba en sus profundidades se habría ido. La misma cara. Sin embargo, nunca sería el mismo otra vez.

Fue Gwen quien se apartó primero. Ella clandestinamente se secó los ojos con el dorso de la manga y se acercó a Arthur, tirando de él con cuidado. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y casi la habían alcanzado cuando esta se abrió por cuarta y última vez. Alguien irrumpió en la sala, la furia invadió la habitación como un relámpago, quemando todo lo que tocaba. Otras figuras siguieron persiguiendo el primero y llenando la habitación con cantidades inesperadas de ruido y color.

Un puño se estrelló contra el rostro de Arthur y le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe. Tropezó y se llevó una mano a la cara, para ver el rojo de la sangre que gotea de la nariz ahora rota. Pero aparte de eso no reaccionó, ni siquiera levantar la mano para defenderse a sí mismo cuando el puño le golpeo por segunda vez.

“¡No Gwaine!"  La voz de Percival hizo eco alrededor de la habitación y su brazo envolvió a Gwaine, evitando que soltara otro puñetazo.

“¡Suéltame!, ¡Ahora!" La voz de Gwaine se llenó de un odio que nadie en la habitación había oído antes. "¡Si no lo haces te juro por Dios que te mato también! ¡Ahora suéltame!"

"Gwaine favor, cálmate." Esta vez fue Elyan el que hablo, un poco más atrás de Percival, manteniéndose fuera del camino de aquel enfurecido hombre. "Sólo si te calmas podemos...”

"¿No me digas que se calme?" Gwaine fijo su mirada en Arthur. "Esto es culpa de él. Él lo ha matado. Él mató a Merlín. Él mató a mi amigo. Es todo culpa suya. Fue él quien trajo esta maldición sobre nosotros. Y es Merlín quien tuvo que pagar el precio. Así que suéltame y déjeme darle lo que se merece. Y entonces tal vez me pensaré lo de calmarme”. El veneno que llenaba su voz era casi tangible en el aire, el odio se filtra por todos los poros.

"Gwaine por favor," Esta vez fue Gwen quien intervino, ella se había apresurado a interponerse entre los dos hombres, y las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos parecían sacar a Gwaine de su trance enfurecido. Bajó el brazo y dio un paso atrás para mostrar que no haría más daño, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos estaban fijos en Arthur, y el fuego que ardía allí estaba lejos de ser extinguido.

León, Percival, Elyan y Gwaine todos estaban en la sala, respirando con dificultad y mirándose el uno al otro. Entonces Elyan se volvió hacia Gaius y pregunto aquello que  todos querían  que les contestasen.

"¿Es verdad?"

No había necesidad de palabras. Todos siguieron la mirada de Gaius mientras viajaba por la habitación y se detenía en la cama, donde la figura inmóvil aún yacía. Gwaine respiró entre dientes, mirando por un momento, como si quisiera atacar a Arthur de nuevo. Luego se acercó a la cama, los otros caballeros siguiendo unos pasos detrás de él. Miró por un momento en el rostro pálido y sin vida y luego se volvió a Gaius.

"Gaius. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué él?".

Gaius miró a su alrededor, Gwen empezaba nuevamente a soltar lágrimas, junto a un Gwaine furioso y a unos cabaleros confundidos. Entonces miro a Arthur que todavía no se había movido de su posición junto a la puerta, un flujo constante de sangre goteando de su nariz al suelo. Gaius respiró hondo y luego hizo un gesto hacia la mesa y sillas en el centro de la habitación.

"Es posible que desee sentarse. Tengo mucho que explicar."

De hecho, fue Gwen quien dijo a la mayor parte de la historia, que ya ha escuchado con anterioridad. Para Gaius, pronto se hizo demasiado y se atragantó con sus palabras, no pudo continuar. Así que fue Gwen quien explicó a los caballeros toda la historia increíble, desde el principio, hasta llegar a la cacería del hechicero por el bosque, lo que pareció que fue hace toda una vida. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo, Gaius termino la historia, explicando todo sobre el destino, y el por qué su amigo estaba ahora sin vida en una cama al lado de ellos.

Los caballeros enfrentaron una mezcla de emociones, sorpresa, ira,  dolor y  comprensión, todo mezclado con el horror de la naciente verdad. Sólo Gwaine permaneció impasible, su rostro no mostro signos de sorpresa, sólo miraba con odio a Arthur cada pocos minutos.

"Tú sabías, ¿verdad Gwaine?” Gaius miraba hacia el hombre, sabiendo la respuesta. No era una pregunta, sino una declaración de hecho, sólo una verdad más revelada en este gran descubrimiento final.

"No, pero yo lo sospechaba." La voz de Gwaine fue en un tono bajo y un poco peligroso. "Desde hace un tiempo, no es difícil darse cuenta, no una vez que sabes qué buscar. De hecho me sorprende que no lo sepan ya todos. Especialmente él." Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Arthur que estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared, con la mirada baja. "Pero, de nuevo, nunca pareció interesarse mucho por sus  _amigos."_

"Bueno, no hace falta nada de eso ahora." Este fue León que ya estaba pensando en el futuro, lo qué hacer a continuación. Él se sorprendió por las verdades que habían sido revelados pero por ahora había cosas más importantes que discutir. "Tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones. Al igual que, ¿qué vamos a decirle a la corte sobre lo que ha sucedido?"

"Nada. Todavía no." Gwen estaba hablando de nuevo, tratando de luchar a brazo partido con la situación y pensar a través de cada paso, lógicamente, ignorando el dolor instalado en sus entrañas. "Merlín será honrado como el héroe que era, pero no podemos simplemente entrar y dar cuenta de ello así como así. Pensarán que todos hemos vuelto locos, o de lo contrario que nos han hechizado. Tenemos que esperar. Arthur puede dar cuenta de ello cuando este... Cuando se sienta mejor”.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la figura que seguía inmóvil, apoyado contra la pared. Arthur no hizo ningún movimiento que anunciara su presencia, luego se deslizó hacia abajo hasta el suelo el que anteriormente había estado mirando.

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta, no quería mirar a su rey en este estado. Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos más hasta que León lo rompió con las palabras de todo el mundo había estado sintiendo en su corazón.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que se haya ido."

Decir aquellas palabras trajo la realidad de la situación,  derrumbándose sobre ellos de nuevo. Se había ido. Realmente, realmente se fue. Ellos nunca volverían a ver su sonrisa o escuchar su risa otra vez. Nunca lo verían tropezar tras ellos en sus cacerías, asustando a todos los blancos. Nunca lo verían montar hacia un sinfín de peligros con ellos de nuevo, sin armadura o espada para protegerse. Merlín siempre parecía tener una increíble suerte, y ahora parecía que su suerte por fin se había agotado.

"León, Gwaine, Percival, tenemos que irnos. El consejo se estará preguntando dónde estamos. Y donde esta  Arthur. Tenemos que suavizar las cosas y luego podemos regresar y ayudar a resolver todo."

"¿Ordenar todo para qué?" Gwen se volvió hacia su hermano con el desconcierto posado en sus ojos  "¿Qué necesitamos resolver?"

"El funeral de Merlín."

Y así comenzó el día más largo de sus vidas. No parecía que hubiera mucho que hacer, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la energía para hacerlo. Ellos completaron sus tareas, sumidos en un sueño, siempre pensando, siempre recordando. Gwen fue a encontrarse con la corte para asegurarles que estaba bien. Los caballeros fueron a completar sus tareas sin tener ni idea real de lo que estaban haciendo. Gaius comenzó a prepararse para el funeral del que en todos los sentidos menos en el de la sangre había sido su hijo. Y Arthur se sentó en los aposentos del galeno. Inmóvil y en silencio, mientras que dentro se desgarraba por la culpa.

Gwen lo visitó por la tarde, mientras que Gaius estaba fuera y se sentó, sosteniendo su mano y con la esperanza de que de alguna manera, por lo menos su presencia fuera un leve consuelo para él. Después de una hora se fue a buscar a Gaius.

"Por favor, Gaius. ¿Qué le pasa? Nunca lo he visto así antes, ni siquiera cuando Uther murió." Sus ojos le suplicaron que le diera algún tipo de explicación, algún tipo de cura.

"Hay muchas cosas que contribuyen." Gaius eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, no quería molestarla. "Pero sobre todo es la sorpresa. Hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo,  muchos descubrimientos. Se siente... no puede hacerle frente. Horrorizado. Traicionado. Saber que Merlin tiene magia, junto con todo lo demás es simplemente demasiado. Pero sobre todo es la culpa. Él siente que todo esto es culpa suya”. La voz de Gaius era relajante pero una ligera variación en ella sugería que estaba de acuerdo con Arthur en ese último punto. Gwen no se dio cuenta, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupada envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Qué podemos hacer? He visto a gente perder a alguien y salir de eso muy pronto. Nunca he visto nada igual. Incluso si se sienten culpables y traicionados. Así nos sentimos todos. "

"Pero le afecta más drásticamente. Y él tiene una verdadera razón para culparse a sí mismo. Pero creo que es más profundo que eso. Él y Merlin fueron unidos por el destino. Eran en muchos sentidos la perfecta mitad el uno del otro, como las dos caras de la misma moneda. Ahora que Merlín se ha ido es como si Arthur hubiera perdido la mitad de sí mismo. Ninguno de nosotros, puede entender lo que se siente. Ninguno de nosotros puede entenderlo.” Su voz se suavizó un poco.

"Sólo nos queda esperar. Por ahora me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer algunos arreglos para el funeral." Rápidamente se alejó por el pasillo en silencio, Gwen mirando como este se alejaba sin saber qué hacer.

Era casi de noche cuando todo estuvo preparado. En un caso normal, el siervo sería enterrado por su familia en un servicio tranquilo a las afueras de las puertas de la ciudad. Pero Merlín no era un caso normal y mucho menos un siervo ordinario. La única cosa en la que Arthur había insistido era en que él debía ser honrado como un verdadero héroe, no importaba que sólo unos pocos supieran que realmente lo era. Gwen y los caballeros pensaban que habían mantenido todo en secreto, pero de alguna manera la historia se filtró.

_"Merlín. Está muerto. Eso es lo que he oído. El príncipe no deja la habitación. El funeral será esta noche. En el patio. ¿El patio? , Sí, eso es lo que dije el funeral de un héroe. ¿El funeral de un héroe?. Pero, ¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? "_

Los cuchicheos se extienden por todo el castillo como la pólvora y pronto cada persona parecía saber lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Así que cuando llegó el momento no era sólo Gwen, Gaius y los caballeros los que estaban de pie alrededor de la pira funeraria, sino lo que parecía toda la población del castillo, junto con al menos la mitad de los habitantes del pueblo. Y parecía que no acabarían de llegar.

Donde quiera que Merlín fue trajo felicidad, no fue intencional sólo parecía suceder, era como si el despidiese su propia luz,  iluminando las vidas de todos a los que tocó. Todos los que estaban en el patio, todas esas personas tenían una  verdadera razón para estar allí. Parecía increíble cuántas vidas había tocado Merlín, pero eso era sólo una parte de él.  Y todos ellos habían venido a despedirse.

Pero había una cosa que faltaba. Una ausencia evidente sentida por todos los presentes. Pero nadie se atrevió a hablar de él como si fuera un tabú, que de ser roto, rompería una especie de hechizo que se cierne sobre ellos. Así que se quedaron en silencio y vieron como el cuerpo fue llevado y colocado en la pira, una antorcha fue encendida y las llamas parecían bailar entre las sombras parpadeantes a través del castillo.

Pero otra interrogante los abordo, ¿Quién encendería la pira?, después de un rato fue Gwen quien asumió la responsabilidad, para Gaius resultaba demasiado doloroso. Uno de los mayores miedos de Merlin había sido morir en la pira, y la ironía tan solo parecería  una cruel venganza en cuanto las llamas cubrieran el cuerpo.

Gwen bajo la antorcha y vio como la madera encendió, el fuego crepitaba bajo el cielo nocturno, una oscuridad que se cernía sobre todos. La luz de las llamas creaba sombras de misteriosos patrones en los rostros de todos aquellos que observaban, creando una atmosfera inquietamente dentro del castillo. Chispas saltaban al aire, quemándose, elevándose aun encendidas, durante unos segundos hasta ser engullidas por la oscuridad

Todo el mundo observaba como las llamas consumían el cuerpo  del hombre que había sido muy querido y que había perdido tanto.  Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Gwen y ella no era la única. Varias miradas de aquella multitud brillaban con lágrimas, y aquellos que no derramaban lágrimas parecían tristes. Los caballeros se habían colocado en una fila, con rostros ilegibles que observaban el baile de las llamas.

Un susurro de "adiós" parecía descansar en la boca de todos, provocando un inquietante eco por el patio, como el susurro de una fantasmal  voz, que desapareció poco a poco dejando al patio en silencio una vez más. Nadie se dio cuenta de la figura, apoyado contra una ventana en el nivel superior del castillo, mirando todo lo que estaba pasando. Las llamas iluminaron un lado de su cara, sumiendo la otra parte en la sombra y la oscuridad dándole un aspecto extraño y desconcertante. Él estaba tan quieto que podía haber sido una estatua, una escultura de piedra que descansaría en esa posición  para siempre. Pero luego se movió y la luz del fuego reflejo la determinación de acero que residía en sus ojos.

Se apartó de la ventana y se alejó por el pasillo, contento de por fin tener una meta, un propósito. Se deslizó fuera por la puerta lateral para no pasar a través del patio y se dirigió hacia los establos, abriendo la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo y se deslizo dentro. Su caballo ya estaba ensillado y listo para partir, con comida y provisiones, viajaría ligero así que nada de mantas u otros lujos. Sólo una única espada reluciente, con runas talladas, brillando en la funda que colgaba de su montura.

Conducía a su yegua fuera del establo cuando el caballo junto a él relincho suavemente y tiro de su correa, como queriendo ir también. Siempre iba también, ¿Por qué ahora no? Arthur volvió y miró al caballo de su mejor amigo, el dolor quemaba en sus ojos una vez más.

"Tú no puedes venir. No esta vez. Él no está aquí."

Luego se volvió y condujo su montura fuera de los establos a la oscuridad de la noche.

  

* * *

 

Gwen camino lentamente lejos de la pira, junto con Gaius y los otros caballeros, escabulléndose  hacia el castillo. Fue cuando se acercaban a la entrada que vieron una misteriosa sombra moverse en silencio mientras abría la puerta del establo, salió de nuevo un minuto más tarde, esta vez con un caballo detrás de él.

"Arthur". Fue Gaius quien le reconoció, tan pronto como el nombre fue pronunciado se hizo evidente para todos quien era. Lo que hacía era otro asunto. Rápidamente, el grupo corrió hacia donde estaba parado, en equilibrio sobre las puntas de los pies, no estando seguro de si correr o quedarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto León. Él ya había visto las provisiones, la espada, la ropa oscura y estaba llegando a sus propias conclusiones, incluso mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

"¿Por qué no has venido." La voz de Gwen estaba llena de ira, sus ojos brillaban de furia, y se le notaban las ganas de darle una bofetada en el acto. "No estabas allí, en el funeral de tu mejor amigo, ni siquiera para decir adiós."

"Eso es porque no es un adiós."

Las palabras sorprendieron a todos, dejándolos en silencio por un momento. En ese momento Arthur extendió la mano y volvió hacia el caballo, haciendo como si fuera a salir. Percival se acercó y agarró las riendas, impidiéndole correr.

"Arthur. ¿Adónde vas?"

"Voy al bosque y encontrare a ese hechicero. Voy a encontrarlo, hablar con él, lo matare si tengo que hacerlo. No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome o cómo de lejos tenga que ir”. La determinación brilló en los ojos de Arthur  de manera furiosa, y en ese momento todos sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer o decir pues nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

"Voy a traer Merlin de vuelta."

 

 


	5. La esperanza de un loco

_"Voy al bosque y encontrare a ese hechicero. Voy a encontrarlo, hablar con él, lo matare si tengo que hacerlo. No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome o cómo de lejos tenga que ir”. La determinación brilló en los ojos de Arthur  de manera furiosa, y en ese momento todos sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer o decir pues nada le haría cambiar de opinión._

_"Voy a traer Merlin de vuelta."_

Hubo un silencio provocado por la conmoción. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movió, nadie respiraba. La enormidad de lo que Arthur había dicho les impedía incluso pensar en hablar. Lo que estaba diciendo era una locura.  No había ninguna posibilidad, ni siquiera la más mínima de lograr lo que se proponía. Era inverosímil y totalmente imposible. Pero si fuera cierto...

"Arthur, eso es imposible." Fue Gaius quien habló primero, siempre lógico y lúcido, negándose a consideran la posibilidad de que tal vez...

"Arthur, él se ha ido. Por favor tienes que entender eso. Sé que lo echas de menos, todos lo hacemos. Pero tienes que dejarlo ir. Él no querría que tu tengas  la falsa esperanza de poder traerle de vuelta." Gaius estaba preocupado por el desafío que llameaba en los ojos de Arthur.

"Él no se ha ido. No puede ser. Tiene que haber alguna manera. Siempre hay un camino. Eso es lo que me dijo. Siempre hay un camino. Nunca estas seguro hasta que lo has intentado. Él querría esto. Él querría volver. Él tiene que... "

"Arthur, por favor." Esta vez fue Gwen, su ira anterior se había ido, reemplazado por una especie de comprensión, su voz era como la de una madre hablando con un niño muy pequeño, tratando de explicarle algo con palabras que el entendería. "Todos sufrimos. Pero como Gaius dijo tienes que dejarlo ir. Debes dejar a Merlín descansar en paz. Gaius ya ha dicho que no hay manera de traerlo de vuelta,  ¿cuál es entonces el propósito de esta misión inútil? Por favor, Arthur. Simplemente deja a Merlin irse”.

Gaius desvió la mirada. Sabía que había una manera en la que Arthur podría  traer de vuelta a Merlín. Con nigromancia, tal cual había hecho Morgana para traer a Lancelot. Pero Arturo no lo sabría, Gaius nunca lo diría, por mucho que deseara con todo su corazón tenerlo de vuelta, Merlín no lo hubiera querido así. No  hubiera querido ser una sombra de lo que fue. Para Arthur, mirar a los ojos de su mejor amigo y no encontrar ninguna señal de que alguna vez se había  conocido,  con seguridad le rompería más de lo que ya estaba.

"¡NO!" La convicción en aquella palabra saco a Gaius de sus pensamientos regresándolo de nuevo al problema inmediato.

"El brujo dijo que había fracasado en mi destino, ¿no?, esa es la única razón por la que Merlin está muerto, porque no lo he logrado. El hechicero, la situación, es como con el unicornio". Aquí se volvió hacia Gaius, el único que podría entender lo que quería decir.

"Anhora, el guardián de los unicornios me dio tres pruebas. Fallé en una de ellas, pero él no quería destruir Camelot así que me dio una segunda oportunidad. Es lo mismo. Fallé en mi destino, pero puedo conseguir una segunda oportunidad. Si sólo trae a Merlin de regreso puedo corregir lo que he hecho y todo va a estar bien otra vez”. Él parecía tan animado, tan increíblemente seguro de la verdad en sus palabras que Gaius casi lo creía. Casi.

"Arthur, no." Gaius aplastó la débil esperanza que nacía en su estómago con el frío de la lógica y la razón. "Es diferente esta vez. Anhora era un ser de inmenso poder mágico y le tomó todo lo que tenía para acabar con la maldición en Camelot. Y eso es todo lo que era. Una maldición. Merlin está muerto, y ningún hechicero, no importa lo poderoso que sea, puede traer de regreso a los que han fallecido. Una vez que se han ido, se han ido para siempre. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso. "

El fuego que ardía en los ojos de Arthur estaba lejos de extinguirse, pero pareció perder algo de la esperanza vehemente que había poseído hace unos minutos. Pero su voz era todavía fuerte y su determinación tan lúcida como siempre.

"Este hechicero era más fuerte que Anhora. Más fuerte que cualquier persona que haya conocido antes. Podía  _sentir_  su magia Gaius. Si alguien puede traer Merlin de regreso es él. Tú has dicho que Merlín era parte de mi destino. ¿Cómo puedo cumplir mi destino sin él? Él tiene que volver. Él tiene que”.

"No Arthur." La voz de Gwen era tan suave que podría haberse perdido entre la oscuridad. "Por favor, sólo vuelve al castillo. Hay que aceptar que se ha ido. Cuando mi padre murió, yo traté de pensar en todas las formas que podrían traerlo de vuelta. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No hay nada que pueda hacer cualquiera. No es bueno insistir en lo imposible. Todos queríamos a Merlin, pero tenemos que dejarle ir. Tienes que dejarlo ir. El reino te necesita. Sólo déjale  ir, y un día dejaras de sufrir. Entonces podrás perdonarte y Merlín será un recuerdo maravilloso. Él lo habría querido así”

"Nunca voy a dejar de sufrir." La voz de Arthur, como la de Gwen había caído y era apenas un susurro. "No puedo vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que es mi culpa. Sabiendo que podría haberle salvado. Sabiendo que ni siquiera lo intente. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar que nunca lo volveré a ver?"

"Arthur, mañana alguien necesita ser enviado a Ealdor, a decirle a Hunith lo que le ha sucedido a su hijo. Ve con ella y cuéntale sobre el hombre valiente que su hijo era. Honra su memoria de esa manera. Entonces sabrás que has hecho todo lo posible para dejarle descansar en paz”. Gaius esperaba que Arthur viera la verdad en sus palabras, no sólo por su propio bien, sino por el de Hunith. Ella estaría inconsolable al saber que su único hijo se había ido, pero ella sabría que no era culpa de Arthur y él tendría alguien con quien compartir su dolor.

"No puedo." La voz de Arthur se rompió en la última palabra, la vergüenza de la verdad llenando su ser. "¿Cómo podría enfrentarme a ella sabiendo que fui yo el que hizo esto? Sabiendo que fui yo quien llevó a su hijo lejos de ella." Sus ojos se llenaron de vergüenza, perdiendo la confianza que había poseído hace sólo un momento.

"Vuelve Arthur. Dejarle ir." Gwen le ofreció la mano y Arthur la tomó, alejándose del caballo caminado hacia el castillo. Gwaine agarró las riendas para conducir al caballo de vuelta al establo, mientras los otros siguieron a su Rey. El grupo hizo su camino lentamente hacia el castillo, la breve esperanza de que se hubiera encendido en su pecho había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por la tristeza de la certeza de que no había nada en el cielo ni en la tierra que pudiera hacer. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de la chispa de determinación que seguía ardiendo en los ojos de Arthur.

 

* * *

 

Medianoche. La luna brillaba en el cielo, dándole un misterioso brillo plateado al castillo, dejando ver hasta el más mínimo detalle. Todo estaba en silencio, todo quedó en silencio. Pero algo se estaba moviendo, una sombra se deslizaba silenciosamente por el patio hacia los establos.  La figura busco a tientas en la oscuridad tratando de desatar las riendas de su caballo, que resoplaba con nerviosismo ante la extraña hora del llamado de su amo. Casi había terminado, casi estaba listo para salir, cuando...

"¿Vas a algún lado?"

Arthur se dio la vuelta, soltado las riendas sustituyéndolas por una espada en cuestión de segundos. Una silueta salió de entre las sombras en la parte trasera caminado hacia él.

"Pensé que vendrías. Tarde o temprano." Salió directo a zona que era iluminada por la luna, bañándolo también con esa misteriosa luz plateada.

"¿Gwaine?"

"¿Quién más?” La figura sonrió. No con su pícara sonrisa habitual, era una seria, mortal, la sonrisa de un hombre con un solo propósito.

"Si vas a tratar de detenerme..." Arthur le advirtió, con la espada todavía en guardia y apuntando a su amigo.

"Detenerte. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No Arthur. Yo voy contigo." El rostro de Gwaine se llenó con la misma determinación que ardía  en los ojos de Arthur. "Esto es tu culpa, y yo no te he perdonado por eso. Pero a diferencia de los otros, yo no voy a sentarme y aceptar que se ha ido para siempre. Y parece que tú tampoco lo harás."

Arthur asintió, una nueva esperanza cubrió su rostro. Si Gwaine creía que podría haber una manera, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, había una posibilidad.

"Tengo tus provisiones por allá." Gwaine señaló con la cabeza hacia la parte posterior del lugar donde, efectivamente, la bolsa que Arthur había preparado esa misma tarde estaba descansando. "Los caballos están ensillados y tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que la patrulla del amanecer se levante." Cogió las riendas del caballo junto a él y sin más subió. Arthur hizo lo mismo y se deslizaron en silencio hacia el desértico patio.

Fue sólo cuando estaban fuera, bañados por la luz de la luna, que Arthur pudo ver exactamente que caballo montaba Gwaine. No montaba su propio caballo negro, sino una familiar yegua marrón más pequeña.

"¿Por qué ..." Gwaine miró hacia abajo, y la comprensión llego a él.

 "Ella se negó a quedarse. Es curioso cuánto los caballos puede ser como sus amos. Y de todos modos, va a querer volver a verlo, tanto como lo hacemos nosotros."

"¿Y ella le volverá a llevar?"

"Ella lo hará."

Arthur sonrió por primera vez en varios días, y luego clavó los talones en los flancos de su caballo, instándolo a seguir. Gwaine hizo lo mismo y juntos galoparon fuera del patio

 

* * *

 

 

"Se han ido." Una figura se apartó de una ventana oscura en la parte superior del castillo, mirando hacia el hombre que estaba de pie detrás de ella.

"No te ves sorprendido."

"Ni tú tampoco."

Gwen se quedó mirando a Gaius por mucho tiempo, pensando antes de contestar.

"Supongo que  yo sólo sabía que él nunca lo dejaría pasar. No hasta haberlo intentado por lo menos." Su voz cambió a de una desesperada  a una de esperanza y anhelo.

"No crees que él podría hacerlo ¿verdad?, Que tal vez...”

"No." Voz de Gaius se llenó de una tristeza definitiva. "Nadie puede traerle de vuelta Gwen. Ni siquiera Arthur."

Gwen suspiró y se volvió hacia la ventana, observando el lugar donde su marido había desaparecido en la oscuridad. Tanto la Reina como el Médico miraban la ventana y rogaron. Rogaron para que cuando Arthur fallara fuera capaz de mantenerse fuerte, de volver a ser el rey y el hombre que ambos conocían. Rogaron porque volviera a casa. Y aunque ninguno lo admitirían nunca, los dos estaban tratando de controlar el aumento de la llama de la esperanza que había comenzado a arder en sus dos almas.

* * *

 

 

Arthur y Gwaine cabalgaron durante toda la noche. Sólo cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarar Gwaine dijo a Arthur que necesitaban descansar y aceptó de mala gana, se detuvieron y acamparon.  Ambos trabajaron en silencio, evitando el contacto visual y negándose a hablar. Finalmente fue Gwaine quien rompió el silencio.

"Todavía no te he perdonado, ¿lo sabes?”

"Lo sé." La voz de Arthur se llenó de un triste entendimiento.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos más, antes de que Arthur volviera a hablar.

"No me has perdonado...”

"Por supuesto que no. Asesinaste a mi amigo. Sin embargo esto no hará que te odie menos."

"Por favor, Gwaine." Ojos de Arthur estaban llenos de la profunda tristeza que descansaba en su alma. "No hay nada en la tierra que pueda hacer que me odies más de lo que yo me odio a mí mismo. Pero si me odias tanto, y no tengo ninguna duda de que lo haces, ¿por qué has venido?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar?" Arthur se encogió de hombros y Gwaine continuó.

"Por la misma razón que tú. Por Merlín. Siempre ha sido por Merlin. Esa búsqueda en las tierras peligrosas, fui por él, no por ti. Cuando luchamos contra una ejército inmortal también era por él. Le ayude cuando tú renunciabas a la esperanza, a la fe en las personas. Yo te ayudo por él. Incluso en esa primera pelea en el bar cuando te conocí... bueno, en realidad eso era probablemente porque estaba borracho, pero todas las otras veces era por él. Él aguanto mucho de ti, y de nosotros, y él todavía sonreía y se ponía manos a la obra y nunca pidió nada. Y ahora resulta que nos podría haber aplastado con un dedo, y aun así se quedó con nosotros. Él fue la primera persona que se convirtió en mi amigo, la primera persona en quien confié y la primera persona por la que moriría. Por eso voy contigo. Por él. Siempre ha sido por él. "

El rostro de Arthur era ilegible pero él y Gwaine parecía haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel de comprensión. Ambos estaban aquí por una razón y una sola razón. Traer de regreso a Merlin.

"Vamos a cocinar algo de comida, y luego seguiremos. Vamos a montar todo el día si tenemos que hacerlo. Aunque lo dudo, los otros pueden venir tras de nosotros para tratar de detenernos. Ellos no lo entienden, pero tenemos que intentarlo”.

"Ellos pueden entender más de lo que piensas." Arthur frunció el entrecejo, las arrugas en su frente indicaban su confusión.

"¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no todo es acerca de ti? ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que hay otras personas que sufren también?,  A todos les encantaba Merlin, a su manera. Especialmente Gwen y Gaius. Gwen fue su amiga desde mucho antes que tú, cuando todavía eras un imbécil arrogante". Gwaine notó el estremecimiento de Arthur en el uso de aquellas palabras, pero no lo lamento. "Y Gaius le había criado durante más de cuatro años. Ellos están sufriendo tanto como nosotros, simplemente no están lo suficientemente locos para ir en una búsqueda, sin destino, ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo, la caza de un hechicero que puede desaparecer en el aire para tratar de obligarle a hacer lo imposible”.

"Y sin embargo, has venido."

"Vine porque nunca me doy por vencido. Recuerda lo que te dije justo antes de que me hicieras caballero. Creo que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad. Pero no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Lo mismo se aplica aquí. Y vine porque se de alguna manera, no sé cómo, pero sé que lo haremos, de alguna manera vamos a conseguir  traer de regreso a Merlin".

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Gwaine puede no haberlo perdonado, él pudo no haberse perdonado a sí mismo, pero al menos tenían esperanza. Era una inexplicable esperanza, una locura, pero era esperanza. Después de comer y descansar, ambos regresaron a sus monturas listos para salir.

"¿Arthur?" Arthur se dio la vuelta y miró al otro hombre con una determinación de acero.

"Odio preguntar esto, y arruinar el aire de misterio y todo eso, pero ¿dónde exactamente vamos?" La pregunta de Gwaine era válida pero Arthur ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

"El Valle de los Reyes Caídos. Es el lugar donde vimos por última vez al hechicero y es nuestra única pista. Además, mi padre siempre me dijo que estaba maldito o algo, ese lugar parece mágico. Si queremos encontrar a un hechicero, ese parece una buen lugar para empezar”.

"¿Y si no está ahí?"

"Lo va a estar. Tengo la sensación de que quiere hablar conmigo tanto como yo quiero hablar con él."

"¿Y si no lo hace?, ¿Y si se niega traer de vuelta a Merlin?, ¿Y si no puede?"

"Entonces lo matare". Una especie de determinada crueldad pareció estallar en los ojos de Arthur y por un segundo no era Arthur sentado sobre su caballo, era Uther, listo para inculpar por sus propios errores a alguien y aliviar su culpa. Pero luego se había ido y sólo quedo Arthur de nuevo. Hizo girar a su caballo y se alejó al galope con Gwaine pisándole los talones.

Detrás de ellos, oculto por un grupo de árboles, el hombre al que buscaban desesperadamente negó con la cabeza. Arthur no había aprendido. Él no entendía. El destino seguía sin poder cumplirse. Pero él se dirigía hacia el Valle de los Reyes Caídos, eso era bueno, eso le daba una oportunidad que no iba a conseguir en ningún lado. Había un lugar en el que podía hacer a Arthur verdaderamente ver.

El hombre se fue, sin hacer ruido, como si fuera una sombra. Se deslizó a través de los árboles en el bosque para después de unos segundos desaparecer por completo, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Pero tal vez sólo se había perdido entre la oscuridad de los antiguos bosques.

 

* * *

 

 

El viento golpeaba el rostro de Arthur y su caballo resoplaba debajo de él. Necesitaba un descanso, ambos lo necesitaban. Pero él no descansaría, no pararía hasta llegar a su destino. Gwaine parecía estar de acuerdo, él seguía al lado de Arthur, sin falta, las ramas volaban delante de sus rostros mientras galopaban por el bosque.

Arthur sabía a dónde iba, por supuesto. Pero sintió un profundo sentimiento de inquietud cuando se acercaba a la entrada del valle. Puede que sólo sea un instinto. Una reacción natural a todas las historias de horror que le habían dicho acerca de este lugar cuando era un niño pequeño,  pero tal vez no. Incluso su caballo parecía sentirlo, y a medida que se acerca cada vez más a la entrada del valle, se ponía cada vez más nervioso, saltando y relinchando como para advertirle de un peligro invisible.

Gwaine sentía lo mismo, por alguna razón nadie viajaba por ese lugar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, había algo malo en ese lugar. Un momento, no algo malo, era algo más poderoso, un poder desconocido que repelía a la mayoría de la gente, a excepción de los hechiceros. Ellos se sentían atraídos a ese lugar, como polillas a una llama. O al menos así había sido antes de que se les hubiera eliminado casi por completo durante el reinado tiránico del padre de Arthur.

Ambos caballos desaceleraron, mientras se acercaban a las grandes paredes de roca que marcaron la entrada de este antiguo lugar. Resultaba irónico que hace sólo unos días habían estado persiguiendo el mismo hombre con la intención matarle y que ahora estaban tratando desesperadamente de encontrarlo pues necesitaban su ayuda.

Las paredes de roca se alzaban mientras ellos se abrían camino por el temido valle, los caballos resoplaron nerviosamente, Arthur y Gwaine estaban tensos, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. Pero no llegó ninguno. Se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde hubieran estado hace sólo cuatro días, y miraron a su alrededor, sin saber realmente lo que buscaban.

Sea lo que sea no lo vieron. El lugar estaba desértico, el único ruido era el débil susurro del viento rozando las hojas de los árboles. Los ojos de Gwaine parpadearon nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia atrás y adelante, su mano agarrando la empuñadura de su espada, los nudillos blancos en el mango. Pero Arthur parecía totalmente relajado mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, los brazos extendidos.

"Estoy aquí." Su voz aumento al rebotar entre las paredes provocando a la par un aprensivo eco.

"He venido. Hablemos, prometo que puedo arreglar esto." No hubo respuesta. El tono de Arthur tomó un nuevo sentido de desesperación, sabiendo que era vital para el ver a este hombre ahora. Si no lo hicieran no había esperanza. Él viajará a los confines de la tierra para encontrarlo, pero sabía en su corazón  que si el hombre no optó por mostrarse ahora, todo se perdería. "Usted dijo que yo fallé en mi destino, he llegado a hacer las paces. Para hacer lo que pueda para corregir el mal que he cometido. Por favor. Necesito su ayuda."

Nada más que el silencio saludó a sus palabras. Juntos esperaron, rezando por un milagro, que el hombre al que tan desesperadamente necesitan llegara y arreglara todo. Pero nada se movía en ese gran valle silencioso.

"Arthur, nadie vendrá." Los hombros de Gwaine cayeron al darse cuenta de la imposibilidad de su búsqueda. ¿Por qué el brujo vendría a encontrarse con las personas que hace sólo unos días le habían estado cazando como un animal a través de estos mismos bosques? Él no lo haría. Habían perdido el tiempo siguiendo la esperanza de un loco.

“Él vendrá." La voz de Arthur realmente sonaba desesperada ahora, dándose cuenta de la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Él nunca encontraría el hechicero. Nunca conseguiría traer a Merlin de vuelta. Y él nunca sería capaz de vivir con la culpa de saber que había matado a su mejor amigo.

"Por Favor." No hubo más gritos, sólo un único susurro, la última esperanza que un hombre dirigía a un bosque silencioso.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero el viento que hasta hace momentos había estado meciendo las hojas de los arboles había cesado, dejando sólo silencio a su paso. No había animales que caminaran quebrando la maleza y no había pájaros cantando desde los árboles. Arthur y Gwaine estaban de espaldas de la gran losa de piedra en la que habían acorralado al hechicero a lo que ahora parecía mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que no vieron lo que pasó después. Pero ambos giraron cuando una voz resonó, haciéndose eco en todo el valle de las rocas altas por encima de ellos.

"Arthur Pendragon. He estado esperando."

 


	6. La verdad en el cristal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el siguiente capitulo, lamento la tardanza, pero como verán este capitulo es mas largo en comparación a los otros y entre una cosa y otra, se me hizo difícil tomarme tiempo para traducir.   
> Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, me alegra saber que mi esfuerzo rinde sus frutos.

Arthur y Gwaine estaban de espaldas de la gran losa de piedra en la que habían acorralado al hechicero,  lo que ahora les parecía fue mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que no vieron lo que ocurría. Pero ambos giraron cuando una voz resonó, haciéndose eco en todo el valle.

"Arthur Pendragon. He estado esperando."

La espada de Gwaine estaba fuera de su funda en cuestión de segundos, pero Arthur no hizo ningún movimiento, él sólo levantó las manos ligeramente para mostrar que no quería decir nada malo. Con cautela se dirigió al hombre dando un paso hacia adelante.

"No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Vengo sólo a pedirte...”

"Yo sé a lo que has venido." El rostro del hombre era ilegible pero su mano se apretó alrededor del bastón que llevaba en la mano, los nudillos blancos en la antigua madera tallada.

"Sé por qué has venido. Pero te pregunto esto. ¿Por qué debería conceder tu deseo? ¿Cómo me beneficiaria yo si te diera lo que pides? Tú que me has cazado y perseguido, y matado a mis parientes sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué te debería ayudar? "

Arthur sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir poco a poco, pero se mantuvo fuerte y miró al hombre delante de él, con los ojos encendidos de furia.

"Hablas sobre que asesine a los tuyos, pero no solo yo soy culpable de ese delito. Merlín era un hechicero como tú. Él era un ser de magia y una criatura de la antigua religión, igual que tú. Y lo mataste. Así que por favor. Sólo traerlo de vuelta. Por favor traerlo de vuelta”.

El silencio reinaba, era un silencio profundo que preparaba al mundo para las próximas palabras que quizás lo cambiarían todo. Las palabras que podrían afectar al resto de la historia para siempre. Las palabras que podrían salvar todo, o hacer que ese todo finalmente colisione en un desastre arruinándolo todo.

"No."

Arthur sintió corazón abandonaba su pecho,  su respiración pareció detenerse y sintió un odio amargo levantándose en su corazón dirigido al hombre que tenía delante. ¿Cómo podía negarse a salvar a uno de su propia especie?. ¿Cómo podría alguien parece tan imperturbable por la perspectiva de la destrucción de todas sus esperanzas y sueños en una sola palabra?

"¡GRACIAS!" Arthur escupió la palabra dispuesto a atacar el hechicero, para hacerle pagar por rechazar la solicitud de Arthur. Gwaine parecía tener la misma idea que él, haciendo como si fuera a subir el acantilado para llegar al monstruo que estaba de pie delante de ellos. Pero sólo dieron unos pasos antes de que él levantara una especie de escudo invisible, una barrera que les impedía seguir adelante.

"Eres igual que tu padre Arthur Pendragon." Las palabras fueron dichas con el más profundo desprecio. "Ustedes buscan sólo culpar a otros de sus propios errores. No fui yo el provoco la muerte de Emrys, fuiste tú, tu fallaste en tu destino, la muerte de Merlín era la única manera de hacerte ver lo que tú y tu padre han hecho. Para hacerte ver el mundo que has creado y para tratar de hacerte cambiar. Pero parece que incluso así, nada ha cambiado. Sólo estás de duelo por la pérdida de tu amigo. No has aprendido. Y antes de que el destino regrese a ser lo que debía, debes  aprender. Esa la única manera”.

Arthur seguía luchando contra la pared invisible desesperado por llegar al hombre y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Miró hacia arriba, sin entender completamente lo que acababa de oír. "¿Que no he aprendido nada?, ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente traerlo de vuelta?, por favor, haré cualquier cosa que se necesite para arreglar lo que sea que haya hecho mal, sólo dímelo y traerlo de vuelta."

Una tristeza profunda  se asomaba en los ojos del hechicero. "Todavía no lo entiendes. Todavía no vez lo que está claro para todos." El hombre levantó su bastón y Arthur dio un paso atrás cogiendo su espada, esperando un ataque, pero este no llego.  El hombre simplemente hizo un gesto a Arthur para que lo siguiera y comenzó su camino hacia la pared de roca. Cuando llegó a la parte inferior miro a Arthur a los ojos y habló.

"Para que el destino regrese a su cauce debes aprender  que la magia puede ser una fuerza del bien. Tienes que aprender que no se puede ejecutar a las personas por el simple hecho de haber nacido con ella. Debes ver todo lo que ha sido sacrificado por ti y por tu destino. No debes cometer los errores de tu padre y los de tu hermana, culpando a los demás sólo por la miseria que han causado”. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer su camino por un sendero estrecho entre dos altas paredes de roca.

"Ven Arthur, te mostraré. Ven y encuentra la verdad."

Arthur vaciló, sin saber si seguirlo o no. No buscaba la verdad. Lo único que quería era tener a su amigo de vuelta. Pero pensó que sería mejor seguirle el juego, por ahora, hasta que pudiera encontrar la oportunidad para atacar. Miró de nuevo hacia Gwaine, sólo para ver al otro caballero sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de la más profunda desconfianza. Era aún más cuidadoso con este hechicero que Arthur, seguirle era sin duda la última cosa que deben hacer. Pero cuando Arthur se volvió y dio un paso hacia la silueta que se alejaba, Gwaine lo siguió, sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer sino permanecer en guardia.

El hombre los condujo a través de las rocas cubiertas de musgo y árboles que adornaban la parte posterior del acantilado en el que previamente había estado de pie. Se dio la vuelta y le indicó a Arthur que le siguiera adentro. Escudriño en la pared rocosa, Arthur pudo ver una abertura, una hecha muchos miles de años atrás que lo llevaba a lo desconocido. Dudó un momento y luego se deslizó dentro.

Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que veían sus ojos. Y supo que no era el único que lo veía al escuchar  el grito de sorpresa de Gwaine cuando este entro a la cueva unos segundos detrás de él. No se parecía a nada que Arthur hubiera visto antes. La pared de la cueva era brillante, en ella lucían incrustados miles de cristales que parecían iluminar toda la cueva con reflejos deformados, torcidos, la transformación de la luz solar en un resplandor lleno de misterio.

Y no fueron sólo los cristales los que hicieron que Arthur no pudiera dejar de mirar. La cueva literalmente irradiaba fuerza, la energía chocaba contra los cristales como las olas que se rompían en las rocas de los riscos. Era un poder como Arthur nunca había sentido, y era antiguo, tan antiguo como el mundo mismo. Y tan fuerte, como un dragón dormido, que despertaría en cualquier minuto y los aplastaría a todos con su fuerza.

Tanto Arthur como Gwaine se habían quedado paralizados por la vista, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que el hechicero se metió en la cueva detrás de ellos. Pero se dieron cuenta que la luz del sol desde el exterior fue cortada quedándose atrapados en el interior de la caverna. Ambos caballeros dieron la vuelta con las espadas desenvainadas que apunta hacia el hombre detrás de ellos. Aunque no había luz solar, toda la cueva se ilumino con un extraño brillo natural que parecía emanar de los cristales, bañando sus rostros con algo similar a la luz de la luna.

"Bienvenidos a la cueva de cristal."

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" Arthur tenía un mal presentimiento, todos los instintos que poseía le gritaban corre, a luchar, has todo lo que puedas por escapar de esta prisión. Fue un error. Todo aquí se sentía mal, sentía la magia.

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Merlín."

"Todo". Por primera vez en su vida Arthur estaba asustado. Este hombre era como la cueva, antiguo y poderoso, sus palabras parecían hacer eco alrededor de la caverna, dándole más poder y significado.

"Este es el lugar donde nació la magia, el comienzo del propio mundo. Todas las criaturas de la magia comenzaron aquí y es desde aquí de donde obtienen su poder. Este lugar es donde comenzó la magia, y siempre y cuando se mantenga, la magia vivirá. Pero eso ahora no tiene importancia. Para ti la cueva es la llave del conocimiento, es el sendero hacia la verdad. Este es el lugar donde puedes  _ver. Mira Arthur. Mira y observa y comprende. "_

"¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiéndome?" La voz de Arthur estaba llena de desconfianza y temor, a pesar de que estaba tratando de ocultarlo. "¿Cómo sé que no vas a tratar de matarme como todo hechicero que he conocido?." Gwaine ya estaba mirando a su alrededor, mirando a los cristales.

"Yo no veo nada." Al igual que Arturo su voz estaba llena de desconfianza y le lanzó una mirada acusadora al hechicero como desafiándolo buscando una explicación.

"Eso es porque estas visiones son para Arthur y solo sus ojos pueden verlo. Sólo se le permitirá ver la verdad, si él elige mirar. Y él tiene una opción." Aquí, el hechicero se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Arthur.

"Si tú lo deseas puedes caminar lejos de este lugar y no regresar jamás. Pero debes saber que si lo haces, la duda de lo que podrías haber visto de haberte quedado te perseguirá siempre, y nunca serás capaz de volver, este lugar se borrara de tu memoria. Y la última esperanza de ver a tu amigo de nuevo se perderá, así que elige con cuidado Arthur. "

Arthur quería alejarse. Quería salir y no regresar jamás. Pero no pudo. Era como si hubiera alguna fuerza invisible lo retuviera allí, negándose a dejar que se fuera. Y si está  realmente era la única manera de conseguir  traer a Merlin de vuelta...

"¿Qué es lo que voy a ver si elijo quedarme y mirar?"

"Todo. Pero para empezar, verás el dolor de tus leyes han infligido a los demás. Y para que realmente entiendas podrás ver lo que le han hecho a tu mejor amigo."

Y aunque con todas sus fuerzas intento no mirar, Arthur se volvió y miró profundamente en el corazón de los cristales.

 

Dos personas que se encontraban en una casa, aunque no parecía una casa era más bien un cuchitril. El viento silbaba a través de las grietas en el techo y la puerta y el fuego daban un poco de calor a los ocupantes. Pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta. Parecía que había un resplandor de felicidad en la atmósfera, un calor que se extendía  por toda la casa, llenándola de amor y consuelo.

Las dos personas fueron envueltas en su propio pequeño mundo, el amor llenando sus ojos y la alegría escrita en cada una de sus expresiones. El hombre era alto, moreno y de aspecto fuerte, la mujer era más pequeña con unos profundos ojos marrones. Era una escena tan pacífica que por un momento parecía que nada en el mundo estaba mal. Pero en un segundo la paz se hizo añicos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer entró corriendo, con el pelo descompuesto y los ojos desorbitados y aterrorizados.

"Balinor, Hunith, están viniendo."

El cambio en la atmósfera fue instantáneo. Ambas personas se pusieron de pie, el terror llenando sus ojos.

"¿Cómo te encontraron? Pensé que estabas a salvo aquí" 

Fue en ese momento que Arthur reconoció a la madre de Merlín, era veinte años más joven, pero  era su madre. Así que eso significaba que el hombre debía  ser...

"Nunca va a parar". El odio que llenaba los ojos de Balinor era profundo y terrible. "Uther nunca dejará de cazarme. Él nunca me dejará en paz." Se volvió hacia Hunith, agarrándola de la mano. "Tengo que irme. No me pueden encontrar aquí, te matarán." Hunith asintió como si ella ya hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

"Voy a empacar algo de comida, algo de ropa y puedes refugiarte en el bosque por unos días. Sólo dame un segundo."

"Hunith no hay tiempo." Esta era la mujer que los había advertido del peligro. Era evidente que estaba aterrorizada, pero era leal a su amiga manteniéndose en el lugar. "Alguien en el pueblo vecino les avisó que estaba aquí. Están cruzando la llanura oriental mientras hablamos. Yo sólo lo sé porque Johnny, el hijo de María llevo al ganado a pastar a la colina y se lo dijo uno de sus amigos que vive cerca de la aldea. Estarán aquí dentro de una hora, tal vez menos”.

Se volvió a Balinor. "Por favor, tienes que salir de aquí ahora. Si no lo haces, todos podríamos morir. Corre y no dejes de correr. Es tal cual has dicho, nunca van a dejar de cazarte. Por favor, no pongas en peligro a otra gente. "

Balinor asintió y se volvió hacia Hunith, la tristeza que enmarca su rostro.

"Voy a volver, lo prometo. Un día, cuando sea seguro. Hasta entonces sólo recuerda que te quiero." Luego se volvió y salió corriendo por la puerta hacia la oscuridad. Bajo la luz de una sola vela, Hunith solo pudo mirar a su amor una última vez mientras se marchaba.

Y entonces la escena cambió.

Esta vez, seguía siendo la misma casa, pero dos mujeres estaban sentadas junto al fuego, con chales envueltos alrededor de sus cuerpos para protegerlos del frío que se filtraba a través de las paredes. La más pequeña se movió, y Arthur notó su vientre grande, hinchado y redondo. La otra mujer puso sus brazos alrededor Hunith y Arthur reconoció en ella a la mujer que había advertido a Balinor para que este huyera. Parecía cansada y ojerosa, al igual que Hunith, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, rodeados de círculos oscuros por la falta de sueño. Hunith parecía estar enferma, pero estaba sonriendo, frotando su vientre y cantando en voz baja al bebé en el interior.

"Te amo, mi bebé. Te amo ahora y te amaré aún más cuando nazcas. Vas a crecer grande y fuerte y luego, cuando tu padre llegue a casa...”

"Hunith." La amiga de Hunith parecía exasperada, como si hubiera dicho esto muchas veces antes. "¿Cuándo vas a acaba de aceptar que él no puede volver? Nunca será seguro para él y no te pondría en peligro. Debes olvidarte de él y seguir adelante con tu vida."

"Por supuesto que va a volver." La voz de Hunith era aguda y decidida. "Uther no le dará caza para siempre. Y cuando se canse Balinor volverá a casa. Él tiene que hacerlo. Si no fuera por mí, entonces al menos por el niño."

"Hunith. Él te ama con todo su corazón. Pude ver eso. Pero él no puede volver a casa. Y él ni siquiera sabe que tiene un hijo."

"Entonces será una grata sorpresa para él, cuando venga. Mi hijo pequeño." La sonrisa de felicidad volvió a su cara y ella volvió a frotar su estómago, el amor brillaba en sus ojos.

"¿Estás segura de que va a ser un niño entonces."

"Por supuesto. Yo estaba pensando en llamarlo Balinor, como su padre...”

"¡Hunith no puedes!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es demasiado peligroso. Pero yo sé que él va a ser especial. Por eso quiero darle un nombre especial, uno que será recordado."

"¿Alguna idea?" Ambas mujeres estaban sonriendo ahora por el bebé que aún estaba por llegar a sus vidas.

"Merlín. Creo que le voy a llamar Merlín."

Y la escena cambió de nuevo.

"¡Merlín!" Hunith se acercó a un pequeño niño de pelo negro con la furia luciendo en su rostro. "Nunca debes hacer eso otra vez. ¡Prométeme que nunca vas a hacerlo!"

"Pero madre..." Merlin no pudo haber tenido más de cinco o seis años de edad, era dolorosamente delgado con los pómulos sobresaliendo bruscamente a través de su rostro.

"Martin estaba siendo malo conmigo. Él me llamó un... un... bastardo. Y Will le dio un puñetazo, pero él se lo devolvió, así que tuve que detenerlo. No fue mi culpa de verdad."

"Oh Merlín lo sé." Hunith se arrodilló y abrazó a su hijo. "Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que prometerme no utilizar tu magia otra vez. Es peligroso, ¿entiendes eso? Si alguien se entera podrían delatarte. Y entonces alguien vendría y te llevaría y nunca te volvería a ver. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? "

Merlín sacudió la cabeza, su labio inferior sobresalía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Hunith lo abrazó con más fuerza, no deseaba carga un niño tan pequeño con una enorme responsabilidad, pero no tenía otra opción.

"Hemos de guardar esto en secreto Merlin. Por favor, hazlo por mí."

"¿Pero por qué madre?." Los grandes ojos azules de Merlín suplicaban respuestas, Hunith no podía  dárselas. "Tu dices que yo no soy un monstruo, pero todo el mundo dice que la magia es mala. ¿Qué he hecho para que la gente me odie tanto? ¿Por qué tengo que esconderme todo el tiempo?"

"Oh Merlín, lo siento. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda decirte."

Y de nuevo la escena cambió.

Esta vez Arthur no estaba en la casa de campo estrecho en Ealdor hace muchos años. Esta vez estaba en un lugar familiar, las cámaras de Gaius, y una cara familiar le devolvía la mirada. Por un segundo Arthur no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía pensar. Merlín estaba mirando hacia él, no era un niño que nunca había conocido, era Merlín, exactamente como Arthur lo recordaba, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

"Arthur, hay algo que debes saber."

Por un segundo, Arthur estaba seguro de que Merlín le estaba hablando a él, y abrió la boca para contestar, para decirle a su amigo lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y lo contento que estaba de tenerlo de vuelta. Pero sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas un segundo más tarde, cuando Merlín se alejó, murmurando para sí.

"No, eso no está bien. Tiene ser directo." Una vez más se volvió hacia donde Arthur estaba de pie y de nuevo Arthur tuvo la inquietante sensación de que Merlín estaba hablando directamente con él.

"Arthur, escucha. Tienes que parar esto. Por favor. Hay algo que necesito decirte. Arthur, yo soy un...”

"¡Merlín!" Arthur no había notado como Gaius había entrado en la habitación, se giró para ver al hombre caminar hacia él. Por un segundo Arthur pensó que caminaba directamente hacia él, pero en lugar de eso le atravesó, como si Arthur no fuera más que  aire. Fue una de las cosas más inquietantes que Arthur nunca había experimentado.

"Por favor, no me digas que está considerando seriamente decirle la verdad a Arthur. _Ahora_ no. No tras todo lo que acaba de suceder."

Merlín, al igual que Arthur había girado hacia su tutor, pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

"Tengo que hacerlo Gaius. No puedo dejar que Arthur haga esto. No puedo dejar ejecute a otro hombre inocente, simplemente por practicar algunos hechizos. Tal vez si le hablo de mí, él me escuchará. Tal vez le pueda hacer cambia de parecer”.

"No Merlin no puedes." Gaius sonaba igual de determinado, la autoridad gobernaba todas sus palabras. "Es demasiado pronto. Es demasiado pronto después de la muerte de Uther. Demasiado pronto después del último ataque mágico en Camelot. Decirle la verdad acerca de ti ahora, sería suicidio. Arthur ahora desconfía de la magia más de lo que lo ha hecho nunca. No te arriesgues por el bien de un solo hombre”.

Fue cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de cuando había tenido lugar este evento. Era el pasado pero sólo por unos meses. Poco después del último ataque de Morgana a Camelot, el rumor de un hombre practicando encantamientos había llegado a la corte. Arthur, por supuesto, había investigado, y cuándo había resultado ser verdad había arreglado todo para que el hombre fuera ejecutado al día siguiente.

"¡Gaius!, no puedo sentarme y ver a los que son como yo morir ejecutados, no cuando sé que puedo salvarlos, cuando sé que tengo el poder para detener esto, ¿Cómo podría yo estar sin hacer nada mientras son asesinados por mi mejor amigo? Si le digo a Arthur, tal vez cambie de opinión. ¿Cuántas vidas podrían salvar sí puedo hacer  que Arthur vea la verdad? "

"Por favor, Merlín, no lo hagas. Un día le mostrarás Arthur. Un día él va a entender y podrá cumplir su destino. Pero tiene que ser el día correcto. Tras los recientes acontecimientos debes ser aún más cuidadoso acerca tu secreto. Otra  traición romperá Arthur, sobre todo si se trata de ti, debes ser paciente. Puedes salvar una vida hoy y sacrificar la tuya, junto con la de otros cientos. O puedes esperar el momento adecuado, y salvarlos a todos”.

"Pero no voy a salvarlos a todos." La voz de Merlín se llenó con la amargura y del pesar más profundo. "¿Cuántas personas tienen que sacrificarse por el destino?,  ¿Por Arturo?,  ¿Cuántas vidas se podrían haber salvado si yo no me hubiera quedado margen? ¿Cómo puedo esperar?,  ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo vivir como una sombra, sabiendo que tengo el poder para detenerlo? "

Gaius suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Merlin, la comprensión llenando sus ojos. "Sé lo difícil que es Merlin. Recuerda que a mí me pasó también. En la Gran Purga tuve que esperar y ver a mis amigos morir quemados. Tuve que escuchar sus gritos y saber que yo podría haber tratado de salvarlos, y no lo hice. Pero al permanecer al lado de Uther, salvé muchas más vidas que de otra forma se habrían perdido. Sé que ahora no lo parece, pero al final, te prometo, que valdrá la pena. Es todo por el bien mayor. Es todo por el destino”.

"Ojalá que nunca me hubiera enterado de mi destino." Merlín ya no estaba enojado, estaba perdido y muy, muy triste. "Me gustaría que alguien más hiciera esto. A veces me siento como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por la mitad. Por un lado puedo revelar mi secreto y perderlo todo, o quedarme parado yendo en contra de la magia viéndola morir". Lo último que vio Arthur fue la aplastante tristeza que lucía en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Entonces, todo se puso negro.

Arthur se quedó sin aliento, arrastrándose a través de la densa niebla de recuerdos hacia la dura y fría realidad. No se había dado cuenta que había caído de rodillas, y ahora estaba jadeando en el suelo de la cueva, Gwaine mirándolo con asombro en sus ojos. Temblando, Arthur se puso de pie, sin aliento.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Eso, Arthur, era una visión de la vida de tu amigo. La vida que le obligaron a vivir. Sin ti habría sido criado en el lujo de un castillo, libre para ser reconocido como la persona talentosa que era, sin temor ni duda. Pero él se vio obligado a vivir una vida de pobreza y secretos, mentiras y engaños, todo gracias a ti. Esto fue tu culpa”.

El rostro de Arthur se torció en una mirada de incredulidad. 

"¿Cómo puede ser eso mi culpa? ¿Cómo puedo ser el culpable de lo que le sucedió? No puedo ser culpable de que su padre usara  magia y de mi padre cazándolo. Todo eso sucedió antes de que yo pudiera hablar. Y en cuanto al hechicero que ejecuté, era el quien estaba violando la ley. No tenía otra opción. Sólo defendía  la paz en mi reino. Merlin odiaba ver morir a alguien, no importa cuán terrible fuera su crimen. Él habría hecho eso por cualquiera”

Arthur  estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a cualquiera. Se sentía profundamente perturbado por lo que había visto, pero su mente aún no había cambiado.

"Arthur, ¿de verdad no sabes por qué se inició la Gran Purga?, ¿Realmente no tienes idea de por qué las leyes que defiendes se pusieron en marcha?, ¿Es que realmente no tienes idea en absoluto? ¿No te has preguntado sobre los acontecimientos que llevaron a la masacre de miles? ¿Que obligó a Balinor a abandonar a su amada y a su hijo por nacer?,  ¿Qué fue lo que causo que tu padre ejecutara a miles con la excusa de que eran malignos?, Dime ¿Eres realmente tan ingenuo? "

"Yo sé por qué sucedió, la magia mató a mi madre, revelando lo peligrosa que es  y mi padre juró que nadie sufriría por ella como lo había hecho el."

"Tonto". Los ojos del hechicero ardían de ira y por un momento Arthur pensaba que iba a ser incinerado, reducido a cenizas por el poder del odio que se centraba en él. "A tu padre le encantaba la magia. Él le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. La utilizó para que le diera un hijo. No magia no es malvada, el malvado era tu padre."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Arthur estaba casi tan enojado como el hechicero, el desafío nublaba su juicio, negándose a creer la verdad en sus palabras. "La magia tomo la vida de mi madre. Mi padre nunca... él no lo haría...”

Pero aun cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, no pudo evitar sentir esa atracción ineludible hacia los cristales, mirándolos una vez más.

Esta vez estaba en un lugar familiar, la sala del trono de Camelot. Pero era diferente, cientos de pequeños cambios que le dijeron que no era el mismo tiempo. Esto se confirmó cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a su propio padre, vivo y bien, más joven de lo que Arthur le había visto nunca. Él estaba animado y emocionado, hablando con una mujer, vestida de rojo, que estaba de pie solemnemente frente a él.

"Así que es posible entonces. Puedes hacerlo." La cara de Uther irradiaba felicidad, pero la mujer detrás de él tenía una postura seria. Fue entonces cuando Arthur la reconoció. Ella era la mujer que había intentado matarlo en una cueva hace tantos años. Nimueh, la había llamado Gaius.

"Se puede hacer Uther , pero debes tener cuidado, habrá un precio que pagar." Su voz estaba llena de cautela, pero Uther no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

"Voy a pagar el precio que sea necesario. Debo tener un hijo, un heredero que continúe con la línea Pendragon. Ygraine está de acuerdo. Vamos a pagar cualquier precio que sea requerido."

"Uther." La advertencia en la voz de Nimueh aumentó pero al igual que antes Uther la ignoro. "Esto no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. El precio a pagarse será alto. Yo no estoy tan segura de que estés listo para pagarlo. Recuerde que el equilibrio del mundo debe ser restaurado."

Pero Uther estaba demasiado atrapado en su propia felicidad para escuchar a la bruja a su lado. Parecía estar sordo a sus advertencias; lo único que parecía llegar a él fue el hecho de que por fin iba a conseguir su deseo.

"Todo lo que deseo es tener un hijo Nimueh. Sólo has eso por mí. Hazlo ahora y serás recompensada en gran medida. Oro, joyas, cualquier cosa que desees, hazlo ahora y tendrás un poder que ni en tus sueños más salvajes has imaginado. Ahora puedes retirarte”.

Nimueh se inclinó y salió de la habitación, deslizándose por el pasillo como un fantasma. Pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, volviendo hacia su rey con una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos.

"Voy a hacer tu voluntad Uther Pendragon. Pero sólo recuerda una cosa. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas". Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, las grandes puertas de madera se cerraron detrás de ella.

La escena cambió. Fue el mismo escenario, la misma habitación, con la misma gente, pero el ambiente no podría haber sido más diferente. En lugar de la calidez y la alegría había furia y un frio que parecía colarse en los huesos de Arthur congelando su corazón.

"Tú la mataste." Sólo podía ser como máximo de un año después de la escena anterior, pero Uther parecía haber envejecido al menos diez años. Sus ojos estaban en carne viva por el dolor, y su rostro se llenó de esa furia que Arthur sabía estaba reservada sólo para el más malvado de los crímenes.

"Mataste a mi esposa."

"No Uther, tú lo hiciste." Nimueh estaba de pie frente a él y, a diferencia de Uther, ella no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto. Ella estaba tan calmada, tan impasible como antes, pero en sus ojos parecía haber una chispa de furia que empezaba a crecer. "Te dije que habría un precio que pagar, pero no me hiciese caso. Me dijiste que estabas dispuesto a pagar cualquier  _precio, cualquier precio por un hijo_. Yo te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que deseabas pero no atendiste mis palabras. Ahora estás pagando el precio de tu error”.

Los ojos de Uther miraban a la mujer delante de él con el odio más profundo, un odio que parecía venir de las profundidades de su alma. "Has matado a mi esposa. Has traicionado mi confianza. Eres malvada, tú y todos los de tu especie. Espero que todos se queme en el infierno, pero como no puedo asegurar que así será, te hare una promesa. No descansare hasta que mi esposa sea vengada y cada brujo sea eliminado de esta tierra para siempre. No voy a descansar hasta que la magia sea aplastada y el mundo se vea libre de los de tu clase para que mi hijo pueda vivir en un mundo libre de su engaño. Cuando escuches sus gritos desde la hoguera sabrás que fuiste tú quien lo causo”.

El rostro de Nimueh se tornó en una máscara de odio. "Entonces yo te haré una promesa también  _mi_ rey.  Nunca te librarás de la magia. Te perseguirá y  destruira tu alma y tu reino. Cuando te des la vuelta la magia estará ahí, esperando pacientemente, y no importa cuántos inocentes mates en la búsqueda de aliviar tu culpa, porque siempre sabrás que el único culpable de la muerte de tu esposa fuiste tú”

En un segundo Uther sacó su espada, listo para deslizarla a través de la bruja. Pero antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de dar un paso, ella ya se había ido, arrastrada por una ráfaga de magia y dejándolo solo en la gran sala vacía.

Esta vez, cuando Arthur recuperó el sentido de la realidad estaba de rodillas con las manos sobre el suelo, mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. No podía ser cierto. No pudo. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que así era. Su padre fue el responsable de la muerte de su madre. Él le había estado mintiendo todos estos años. Fue su culpa. Pero también lo era de la magia.

"Ahora ves." Arthur fue sacado otra vez de sus pensamientos por la voz del hechicero que estaba de pie junto a él. "¿Entiendes ahora que la magia no tenía culpa alguna de la muerte de tu madre?. Que no es malo. Que has castigado a toda una raza de personas por los errores de un hombre."

Arthur miró hacia arriba, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas por la espeluznante información que estaba tratando de procesar. Pero no tenía suficiente control para expresar sus pensamientos.

"Acepto que fue mi padre el responsable de la muerte de mi madre. Yo no quiero hacerlo pero no tengo elección. Ahora sé que era su culpa, pero la magia también jugo su parte. No puedo defender las acciones de mi padre, pero aun así fue la magia la que mato a mi madre, sin ella seguiría viva. Y todo lo que ha traído a mí y a todos a los que amo ha sido dolor y el sufrimiento. Todavía mató a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi mejor amigo. Es todavía mala”.

"Todavía crees eso." El tono del hechicero fue uno de gran tristeza. "Después de todo lo que has visto, después de todo lo que sabes, todavía crees que la magia es malvada. Tu amigo, el que estás tratando desesperadamente de traer de vuelta, tiene magia. ¿Lo estás condenando con el resto?,  ¿Le ejecutarías tan fácilmente como lo has hecho con muchos otros? ¿Deseas traerlo de vuelta a este mundo, sólo para ser asesinado por quién es? ¿Crees que es malo también? "

"No." Arthur estaba confundido ahora, demasiadas emociones en conflicto en espiral a través de su cabeza. "Merlín no es malo, pero la magia sí." Él estaba tratando de dar sentido a esta nueva situación, tratando de encajar las piezas como un rompecabezas imposible. "Merlín solo debe de no haber sido tan poderoso. Él no estaba tan corrompido por la magia como los demás. Nació así y no era su culpa."

La ira más profunda que Arthur había visto alguna vez atravesó de la cara del hechicero. Él parecía arder en  furia, lucia tan peligroso como un relámpago, e igual de potente.

"Tú lo vez todo, pero todavía no lo entiendes. Merlín era el más poderoso hechicero que haya vivido nunca.  _Fue_  mágico. Él, como tantos otros se ha esforzado por usar la magia sólo para el bien, pero solo vez la magia que otros hechiceros te han mostrado. Los que sólo querían hacerte daño a ti y a los que amas. Ellos sólo buscaban venganza por el asesinato de su familia y sus amigos. Y ¿por qué no hacerlo?. Pero otros tantos seres de la magia sólo quieren vivir en paz con el resto del mundo, a pesar de lo que se les ha hecho. La magia es como cualquier poder, sólo corrompe a aquellos que están en la oscuridad. No se puede culpar a la herramienta por la forma en que es utilizada”.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, tratando de negar la verdad, la verdad que iba en contra de todo lo que había sido criado para creer. El hombre de pie a su lado le miraba con desesperación.

"Muchas personas se han esforzado para demostrar la bondad de la magia. Toma a Emrys como ejemplo. Él tiene todo el poder de las estrellas en sus manos, sin embargo, optó por soportar años de trabajo y de abuso, sólo para tratar de demostrar que no todo el que tiene magia es malo. Él podría haberlos aplastado a todos  y gobernar el reino él mismo, a su antojo, liberando a su especie y dándoles una vida de paz. Pero en lugar de ello eligió  vivir como una sombra, esperando que algún día te dieras cuenta de la verdad, para que los seres tanto mágicos y como no mágicos pudieran vivir juntos en armonía, una vez más. ¿Es así como usted honra su memoria? ¿Es esto lo que realmente crees? Si condenas a la magia, también le condenas a él. "

"¡No!, eso no es lo que quise decir" Arthur no podía describir los pensamientos que invadían su cabeza, amenazando con tirar de él hacia la oscuridad.

"¿Estás seguro Arthur? ¿Seguro que de haberte enterado de su magia de alguna otra manera no le habrías condenado como a otros? ¿Que no le habrías cazado como a mí por cómo nació? "

"No, yo no lo haría. Él es mi amigo...”

Pero por tercera vez en el día, Arthur estaba siendo succionado por los cristales, sin poder detenerlo.

Merlín estaba corriendo, corriendo por el bosque, su respiración era agitada, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y había sangre goteando de una serie de pequeñas heridas en su cara y brazos, y de una herida en el costado. Sus ojos eran salvajes pero aterrorizados como los de un animal perseguido que no tiene más remedio que huir, correr y seguir corriendo, hasta que o bien ha escapado o ha sido capturado.

El sonido de los perros de caza ladrando en la distancia retumbó en los oídos de Merlin llenando sus ojos de miedo. Su velocidad aumentaba mientras zigzagueaba a través de los árboles, esperando desesperadamente encontrar alguna manera de escapar. Pero él estaba agotado, y cada paso era cada vez más difícil que el anterior, cada respiración cada vez más corta y más desesperada que la anterior.

Ahora eran cascos lo que se escuchaba, acercándose rápidamente, y la llamada de un cuerno de caza hizo eco en la distancia. Para los cazadores no era más que un juego, otra presa para ser capturada. Pero para la presa era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Merlin cayó, su pie se atoro en una raíz, enviándolo al suelo. Desesperadamente se puso de pie, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Pero la herida en su costado, combinado con el agotamiento total lo dejó casi sin poder moverse, y sin poder correr. Él se puso de pie, pero se derrumbó de nuevo después de sólo unos cuantos pasos más, con el agotamiento gobernando todos sus movimientos.

Había fracasado. Había fracasado en su destino. En un último intento desesperado, trato de ponerse de pie, si iba a enfrentar la muerte, al menos moriría con alguna pizca de honor. El sonido de los golpes se acercaba, y el sonido de los perros se intensificó. El cuerno de caza resonó de nuevo, la señalización de los últimos momentos de su vida.

Merlín se levantó agotado, estaba en un claro en el bosque y vio como la partida de caza salió de la línea de árboles y se detuvo. Quería detenerlas, podía matarlos a todos con un solo toque y hacer su escape. Pero con qué fin, para vivir su vida como un animal cazado, sabiendo que había fallado. Tal vez era mejor así.

Hubo un clic señal de que las ballestas fueron cargadas, todas apuntando a la figura en el centro.  Todos los ojos se movieron entre el hombre acorralado ante ellos y su líder, que miraba hacia abajo con una mirada de profundo odio y la traición.

"¿Vas a matarme Arthur?,  ¿Incluso después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?" La voz de Merlín fue casi burlona. "Si voy a morir, que sea por tu mano." Extendió sus brazos, como invitando al otro hombre para hacerlo, desafiándolo a intentarlo.

En ese momento, el mundo pareció contener el aliento y Arthur que observaba esta escena estaba enfermo por la mirada de odio puro que fue puesta en la cara de la persona que tenía delante. Era él, pero no lo era. No podía ser.

Allí estaba el fuerte sonido de una flecha abandonando la ballesta, seguido de un ruido sordo provocado al llegar a su objetivo. Lo último que vio Arthur antes de ser arrastrado de nuevo a la oscuridad era la mirada de odio impresa en su cara.

Esta vez, cuando volvió a la realidad, no estaba de rodillas, o en cuatro patas. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y le faltaba el aire, tratando de borrar la última imagen de su cerebro.

"No, yo no lo haría. Eso no es cierto." Su voz salió entre jadeos temblorosos y sus manos temblaban.

"Ah, pero esa es la cuestión Arthur. ¿Lo harías?, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?,  lo habrías hecho de ser alguien más. ¿Qué le hace diferente del resto?"

"El es mi amigo, él no es malo y nunca podría serlo _."_ Había algo casi inhumano en los ojos de Arthur. Una especie de locura que solo tiene quien ha visto demasiado y no puede hacer frente a ello.

"No, no lo es. Pero tampoco lo es la magia por la que habría sido asesinado. ¿Ves ahora Arthur? Si nunca hubieras conocido a Merlín, si nunca hubiera sido tu amigo, tú le habrías cazado y matado sin pensarlo un momento. No habría hecho diferencia alguna el saber quién era él,  pero él se tomó el tiempo para conocerte. Para demostrarte que la magia no es mala, que los que la practican no son diferentes de ti y de todos a los que aprecias. Esa es la diferencia. Te pone enfermo el solo pensar en matarle solo porque le conocías, no le estas juzgando por cómo nació sino por quien era. Para que tu destino sea restaurado debes aprender que la magia es una fuerza del bien. Fue por eso que tu amigo ha muerto, si no puedes aceptar  a la magia todo estará perdido. "

El cerebro de Arthur iba a toda marcha, tratando de procesar esta nueva información. Pero sólo una cosa gobernó sus pensamientos eliminando todos los demás,  Merlin tenía magia, se había enterado hace algún tiempo, pero la realidad de aquella verdad no lo había golpeado antes. Merlin fue mágico. Y magia era mala, pero Merlín no. Y si no lo era entonces eso significaba...

Arthur no lo sentía, pero el brujo sentía como los hilos del destino comenzaron a unirse por sí mismos de nuevo. Había logrado lo que se había propuesto hacer. El destino estaba empezando a ser restaurado. Arthur se estaba dando cuenta de la verdad, que la magia no era mala. Podía verlo en sus ojos, como su instinto ganó en la lucha interna entre lo que le habían enseñado y lo que él creía.

Arthur se puso de pie, tomando la pared de la cueva de apoyo. La conmoción de todos los descubrimientos repentinos amenazó con ponerlo de nuevo en el estado de shock en el que había estado el día anterior. Pero algo lo mantenía anclado a la realidad, una cosa esencial que necesitaba saber.

"¿Quién  _es_  usted?"

"Eso no es importante Arthur. Creo que la pregunta que realmente querías hacer es, ¿quién es  _él."_

Gwaine giró y sacó su espada, apuntando a la figura que caminaba hacia ellos a través de la oscuridad de la cueva. Pero Arthur ya había reconocido la forma y le trajo tanto alegría como terror a partes iguales. Había tantas cosas que  _quería,_  que necesitaba decir. Pero lo que salió de su boca era una sola palabra, una mezcla de sorpresa, horror, alegría y temor. Una palabra que lo cambió todo.

"Merlín".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo lo subiere a mas tardar el martes. Gracias por leer.


	7. Desde el más allá

Gwaine giró y sacó su espada, apuntando a la figura que caminaba hacia ellos a través de la oscuridad de la cueva. Pero Arthur ya había reconocido la forma y le trajo tanto alegría como terror a partes iguales. Había tantas cosas que  _quería,_  que necesitaba decir. Pero lo que salió de su boca era una sola palabra, una mezcla de sorpresa, horror, alegría y temor. Una palabra que lo cambió todo.

"Merlín".

Hubo un ruido estridente cuando la espada de Gwaine cayó de su mano al suelo, él también reconoció la figura delante de ellos. Ambos caballeros se quedaron inmóviles, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. Merlín había muerto. Merlín  _estaba_  muerto. Habían visto el cuerpo, había visto como se quemaba en la pira en el patio. Pero allí estaba, de pie ante ellos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Hola Arthur."

Era el sonido de su voz, era tan brillante, tan alegre, tan obviamente viva, que Arthur dejo del lado todas sus dudas. A quién le importaba  _cómo había ocurrido._ Simplemente había ocurrido, Merlín estaba aquí y estaba vivo, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Arthur dio un paso hacia adelante, sonriendo por primera vez en varios días, estiró sus brazos para abrazar a su amigo y nunca dejarlo ir. Todo iba a estar bien, pero fue en ese momento cuando Arthur se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de nuevo. Nada estaba bien, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Porque cuando Arthur se acercó a abrazar al hombre que creía haber perdido para siempre, con los brazos pasó a través de la forma de Merlín, como si su mejor amigo estuviera hecho de una sombra.

Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, la figura de Merlín parecía disolverse por un momento, fundiéndose con las sombras de las que había venido. Pero luego, en cuestión de segundos, se formó nuevamente y la cara de Merlín pasó de una de felicidad a una de tristeza y aceptación. Era el rostro de un hombre que sabía que este momento debía llegar pero que con todo el corazón esperaba no llegara.

Arthur miraba en estado de shock a su mejor amigo, Merlin parecía real, Merlin parecía vivo. Pero cuando Arthur forzó la vista en la penumbra de la cueva y miró a su amigo correctamente, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que había sido cruelmente engañado, habían estado tan atrapados en la alegría de ver a Merlín que no habían observado lo suficientemente cerca. Merlín estaba aquí, de pie delante de él, pero él no estaba...  _no del todo._ Como una figura en la niebla, cuando una persona puede estar a tu lado, pero todavía están separados por un velo blanco y fino. La misma situación se aplicaba a lo que vivía ahora con Merlín. Él estaba allí, pero no realmente. Como una sombra en la luz del sol o una silueta detrás de un vidrio. Arthur podía distinguir cada rasgo de su rostro, cada línea familiar que le dijo que sin lugar a dudas realmente era su amigo de pie ante él. Pero también podía ver que la figura de Merlin parecía desvanecerse en las sombras que lo rodeaban, y la forma en que parecía brillar en la luz espectral emitida por los cristales.

Gwaine pudo verlo también. Había visto, asombrado como había aparecido Merlin frente a ellos. Había mirado con inquietud como Arthur había abrazado a su amigo. Y, por último había visto, en una mezcla de decepción aplastante y la aceptación no deseada, Merlín no era nada más que una sombra, matando la posibilidad de tener a su amigo de vuelta.

Los tres hombres se miraban cautelosamente, cada uno paralizado dentro del silencio del momento, nadie deseaba romper aquel silencio y poner fin a toda esperanza y duda. Era como si un hechizo hubiera sido arrojado sobre ellos, uno que ninguno deseaba romper. Finalmente fue Gwaine quien habló, su curiosidad obtuvo la victoria en su batalla interna de lo que quería, una feliz ignorancia o un conocimiento doloroso.

"¿Merlín?" 

Era una pregunta no una afirmación, Gwaine podía ver con sus propios ojos que sin duda era su amigo el que estaba de pie delante de él. Pero había aprendido a no confiar en sus ojos, necesitaba una prueba más allá de toda duda de que realmente era su amigo quien lo observaba, no sólo una ilusión provocada por la magia del lugar en el que ahora estaban atrapados. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál sería mejor. Una ilusión podía ser ignorada, despedida y olvidada. Pero si realmente era Merlín y realmente estaba allí, tan cerca que Gwaine casi podía tocarlo, (no realmente)... Era difícil saber cuál dolería más.

"Gwaine." La voz de Merlin fue igualmente cautelosa, pero de una manera diferente. Él sabía lo que venía. Sabía lo que tenía que decir. Lo que tendría que contar. Sólo deseaba no hacerlo.

"¿Eres realmente tú?" Fue Gwaine quien hablo, pero Arthur era quien más necesitaba desesperadamente la respuesta.

"Sí."

"Estás aquí".

"Sí."

"Estás vivo."

"No." Un breve sentimiento de dolor pasó por el rostro de Merlín, pero se había ido casi tan pronto como había llegado. "Morí. Tú lo sabes, me  viste, estoy muerto pero todavía estoy aquí."

"¿Cómo?" Arthur habló por primera vez y ambos Merlín y Gwaine volvieron a mirarlo. Parecía destrozado. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer, tantas cosas que necesitaba saber, pero este era el más urgente de todos. Merlín estaba muerto, pero estaba aquí. Merlín había muerto, y aun así se quedó. Y si él estaba aquí, eso significaba que podía volver, ¿no? , que Arthur conservara la esperanza no había sido en vano después de todo.

"¿Cuándo te dejado? Estarías perdido sin mí." Un brillo del viejo Merlin parecía volver a la cara sombreada de la figura. "Morí, sí. Pero yo no te iba a dejar. Tenías que ver por qué morí. Necesitabas entender. Pero por sobre todo, porque eres mi amigo. Ambos lo son, así que me quedé."

"¿Sólo así?" Gwaine estaba confundido. Merlín estaba admitiendo que había muerto. Y en la experiencia de Gwaine las personas que morían permanecían muertas. Por supuesto, la razón por la que habían venido era para cambiar eso. Pero eso no significa que era la idea más inteligente que se les había ocurrido.

"Soy una criatura mágica Gwaine. Tú lo sabes, y sé que Gaius les ha hablado de los druidas." Aquí, tanto Gwaine como Arthur parecía confundidos y Merlin parecía divertido por su falta de comprensión. "Sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado." Aquí se volvió hacia Arthur, que seguía mirándolo, debatiéndose entre alegría al ver a su amigo, y el dolor de lo que las siguientes palabras podrían traer.

"Y yo te dije que estaría feliz de ser tu sirviente hasta el día de mi muerte. Parece que estaría feliz de serlo durante más tiempo. Morí, pero nunca fui, yo estaba siempre allí. De pie en las sombras, justo en el rabillo del ojo. Lo he oído todo, lo vi todo. Y créanme, yo quería mostrar que todavía estaba ahí, para decirte todo yo mismo. Pero no pude. No era el momento”.

"¿Y ahora se puede?"

"Sí." Merlin parecía inseguro, sin saber si esto era bueno o malo. Es cierto que todavía había mucho que quería decir, que necesitaba para contar. Pero para Arthur volverlo a ver, hablar con él de nuevo, sabiendo que pronto...

"Este es el lugar donde comenzó la magia. La magia es más fuerte aquí que en cualquier otra parte del mundo. El hombre que te trajo aquí te dijo eso." Ante la mención del brujo, tanto Arturo y Gwaine dieron la vuelta, buscando a la persona que los había llevado hasta allí, la persona que había traído esta tragedia sobre ellos en primer lugar. Pero estaban solos en la caverna, junto a los cristales brillantes y la sombra de su amigo muerto.

"Es por eso que puedo aparecer aquí, pero en ninguna otra parte." Merlin continuó y los dos caballeros se volvieron a mirarlo, sin saber lo que venía a continuación.

"Pero como decía antes. Ustedes saben acerca de los druidas. Gaius les conto que tienen un nombre para mí. Emrys. En la lengua druida, Emrys significa inmortal. Morí, pero eso no quiere decir me fuera. Yo tenía el poder para quedarme, así que lo hice. Todavía tenía,  _tengo_ tanto que decir, me queda mucho por hacer”.

"Lo siento mucho." La voz de Arthur se quebró en la última palabra y parecía todas las emociones reprimidas habían sido finalmente liberadas. "Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa el que murieras. Fracase en mi destino, y nunca me lo perdonaré, por no darme cuenta, por no salvarte...”

"Pero  _te_  perdono Arthur." La voz de Merlín también estaba llena de emoción, una completamente diferente a la de Arthur. "Por favor, no te puedes seguir culpando a ti mismo. Esta era la única manera. La única manera de hacerte aceptar la magia como una fuerza del bien, así los que son como yo podrán vivir en paz de nuevo. Ese fue el inicio, el comienzo del camino que te trajo a este lugar para que pudieras ver la verdad. No había nada que yo pudiera haber hecho para cambiar eso. "

"Tú no tenías que morir _."_ La voz de Arthur temblaba, como si esta conversación fuera algo que quería y odiaba en misma medida. "Yo hubiera aceptado la magia de todos modos. Sé que lo hubiera hecho. Esto no tenía que suceder."

"¿De verdad lo hubieras hecho Arthur?" El triste conocimiento de la verdad se deslizaba lentamente por el rostro de Merlin él ya sabía la respuesta, pero no quería decirla. "¿Estás seguro, de que lo habrías hecho de haberte enterado de otra manera?, enterándote de esta forma no tenías opción. La única razón por la que fueron tan rápidos para aceptar la magia fue que era el menor de los dos choques que habían recibido. Al lado de mi muerte, parecía algo sin importancia. Entonces tú viniste  a este lugar, tratando de arreglarlo y aquí has descubierto la verdad. La magia no es mala. Y sabes lo suficiente como para aceptar esto por fin. Como ya he dicho antes, este era el único camino”.

"No, no lo era." Arthur parecía tan seguro como Merlín, convencido de la verdad en sus palabras. "Si yo lo hubiera descubierto de otra manera, yo habría aceptado la magia gracias a ti. Yo sé que lo haría. Si me hubieras dicho..." Aquí se calló, como invitando a su amigo para explicar el pasado, aquel detalle que todavía no entendía.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Yo quería". Esta vez fue el turno de Merlín de tener  el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y en su voz. "Créeme Arthur, lo quería. Pero no lo has entendido. No habrías escuchado. Las dos veces que finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión acerca de la magia, en vez de hacer que se vea la verdad, los ha vuelto contra ella para siempre. Eres mi amigo y yo no quería que eso cambiara. Yo no quería tirar todo en lo que había trabajado, diciéndotelo en el momento equivocado. Y cuando lo intenté arruine todo. Por eso te he dicho que no es tu culpa. No fue tu culpa. Es la mía. "

"Sin embargo podrías habérmelo dicho." Quien hablaba esta vez era Gwaine y Merlín se volvió hacia él, con el rostro preocupado como si no supiera qué decir. "Me ocultaste tu secreto. Yo podría haberte ayudado."

"Lo sé. Y lo siento Gwaine." Merlin parecía inseguro de por qué no le había dicho a Gwaine la verdad, como si tratara de resolver la situación mientras su amigo hablaba. "Supongo que me acostumbré tanto a la idea de no poder decirle a nadie que yo simplemente no lo pensé. Y yo no quería hacerte elegir entre tu lealtad a Camelot o tu lealtad hacia mí. Fue un error. Pero estoy seguro de que si hubiera vivido un poco más, te lo hubiera dicho. Confío en ti, tú lo sabes. Siempre lo hice.

"Pero no confías en mí." Un nuevo tono amargo apareció en la voz de Arthur, y el ambiente en la cueva pareció tensarse nuevamente. "Le hubieras dicho a Gwaine, se lo dijiste a Gaius, incluso Lancelot lo sabía, ¿Pero a mí no me lo ibas a decir?, pensé que habías dicho que era tu amigo. No me importa el que tuvieras magia, ya no, me importa que no confiaste en mí, incluso después de todo lo que vivimos no confiaste en mi".

Era la primera vez que dirigía su enojo hacia su amigo, la primera vez desde aquel fatídico día cuando Arthur había encontrado su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. Pero ahora parecía que había estado conteniendo algún tipo de rencor oculto, que le estaba llenando, nublando su visión y su mente. ¿Por qué Merlin nunca confió en él?, él lo habría entendido, lo habría aceptado sin ninguna duda. Una sensación de malestar, la sensación de cuando te dices una mentira a ti mismo se instaló en la mente de Arthur, pero él la oculto con enojo. Miró a su amigo, a la espera de una respuesta.

"Confió en ti Arthur, con mi vida. Pero después de todo lo que te ha pasado, todo lo que sufriste por causa de la magia, no podía hacerte eso, no podía dejar que te sintieras traicionado. Temía el que pensaras que era un traidor como Morgana, y que le dieras la espalda a la magia para siempre, así que espere, pero parece ser que espere demasiado tiempo. "

Un silencio descendió sobre la cueva y parecía que todo, la amistad, la confianza, el destino, todo descansaba en este solo momento.

"Yo lo entiendo. Lo siento." Toda la rabia, toda la amargura habían dejado la voz de Arthur y ahora sólo se encontraba llena de tristeza de nuevo. "No fue tu culpa. Yo no hice lo suficiente, tenías todo el derecho a no confiar en mí, sobre todo después de lo que hice. Si yo hubiera sido un mejor hombre y sólo hubiera observado, si lo hubiera visto, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes. No es tu culpa, siempre fue la mía, solo mía, y ya nada de lo que diga o haga puede cambiar eso. La única razón por la que moriste fue porque fallé en mi destino y rechacé la magia. Pero ahora eso ha cambiado. "

"Arthur ..." La voz de Merlín adopto un tono de advertencia, como si pudiera adivinar a donde se dirigía la conversación, y ya sabía cómo terminaría.

"¡Pero lo ha hecho!" La voz de Arthur estaba subiendo de tono, una nueva esperanza florecía dentro de él al darse cuenta de lo que esto podría significar. "Si he aceptado la magia entonces he restaurado mi destino. Lo he restaurado, era la única razón de tu muerte, lo que significa que puedes volver." Gwaine se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de Arturo, y él también sintió la creciente sensación esperanza en su pecho. Era cierto. El destino había sido restaurado. Así que eso significaba...

"No."

Era una sola palabra, pero tenía más poder y más significado que cualquier otra que se hubiera dicho ese día. Y por segunda vez, Arthur sintió que sus esperanzas y sus sueños se derrumbaban a su alrededor.

"Arthur, estoy muerto. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso. Gaius te lo dijo, una vez que alguien ha muerto, no hay vuelta atrás."

"Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, no te has ido, has logrado quedarte, pudiste hacerlo porque eres muy poderoso, eso dijo aquel brujo, que eras el brujo más poderoso que ha vivido, así que seguramente... "

"Lo siento Arthur, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para cambiar esta situación, lo haría, pero no puedo volver, no en realidad, hay cosas que incluso yo no puedo cambiar. La muerte es una, y el destino es otra. La forma en que me estás viendo ahora, soy solo un espíritu, una sombra, mi alma unida a la tierra por arte de magia. Mi cuerpo se ha ido, nadie puede cambiar eso”. Merlín vio la mirada de desesperación en el rostro de Arthur y se apresuró a terminar la frase. "Pero yo no te voy a dejar. Tú me necesitas, siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás. Yo estaré aquí.

"¿Quieres decir cómo ahora?, ¿Podre verte y hablarte?” La chispa de esperanza había vuelto a la voz de Arthur. Si Merlin podía quedarse a su lado así fuera en esa forma no era tan malo. Era como si estuviera vivo, solo faltaba el cuerpo, pero aun así habría conseguido que su amigo volviera, nada cambiaria excepto entrenar con Merlin, porque de esa forma…

"Arthur desearía que así fuera." La voz de Merlín era sincera. No quería decir esto más de lo que Arthur quería oírlo. "Pero como dije antes, sólo puedo aparecer de esta forma aquí, por la magia del lugar. Todavía puedo vigilarte, te protegeré siempre, pero no podrás verme u oírme, seré una sombra. Puedo observar y ayudar, pero esta será la última vez que tú me veas. "

"Entonces voy a volver." La desesperación estaba en la voz de Arthur, sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla para salvar a su amigo. "Voy a volver a verte. Todos los días. Yo... yo...”

Merlín sonrió, pero no de esa forma alegre, pícara. Fue una sonrisa triste, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación, pero deseando poder hacerlo.

"No puedes  Arthur. Una vez que salgan de este lugar, no podrán volver nunca. A medida que se alejen el recuerdo será más y más débil, hasta que ya no recuerdes dónde está o cómo llegar hasta aquí. Sólo las criaturas de la magia deben entrar aquí y solo ellas pueden volver”.

"Tiene que haber una manera, alguna forma en que yo pueda salvarte."

Aunque Arthur no lo sabía, las palabras golpearon Merlin directamente al corazón, dolorosamente recordándole el momento en que no había sido Arthur, sino el mismo quien pidiera un milagro que nunca llegaría.

"No lo hay Arthur. Pero yo no te dejaré, lo prometo, estaré a tu lado, tal vez no seas capaz decirlo o tal vez sí, pero estaré a tu lado como siempre he estado, protegiéndote, ayudándote, y aun podrás hablar conmigo, siempre estaré escuchando, y quién sabe, tal vez incluso seas capaz de verme, por el rabillo de tu ojo. Pero yo siempre estaré ahí, recuerda eso. Simplemente diles a todos que lo siento. Cuéntales lo que ocurrió y lo que te dije. "

"Por favor. No digas adiós. Hay mucho todavía que tengo que decir. Hay tantas cosas que no hemos hecho todavía, ¡No me puedes dejar!"

"Arthur, sé que vas a ser un gran rey. Tú unirás a Albión y traerás la paz a esta tierra. La magia será libre y los que son como yo vivirán en paz. Tú serás el rey más grande que esta tierra conocerá jamás... "

"Ese es mi destino, Gaius me lo dijo, debo hacer todas esas cosas. Pero tú debías ayudarme, eres parte de ese destino. ¿Cómo puedo completarlo sin ti?"

"No será así, yo todavía estaré aquí, en cierto modo. Y antes de irme Arthur, sólo recuerda una cosa. Te lo he dicho antes, durante bastante tiempo, es probablemente lo más importante que alguien te dirá nunca, aunque pareces olvidarlo con frecuencia, solo promete que lo harás por mí”.

"Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea, sólo por favor no te vayas."

"No seas un idiota."

Merlín sonrió, era esa sonrisa dolorosamente familiar, un recordatorio de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, todos los peligros a los que se habían enfrentado, todo lo habían compartido. Le recordó a Arturo cómo un campesino insignificante había cambiado su vida, derribando muros y abriéndose paso en su corazón, convirtiéndose sin saberlo una de las personas más importantes que  Arthur conocía. Él extendió la mano para agarrar a su amigo, tratando desesperadamente de evitar que se fuera, pero una vez más la mano de Arthur pasó justo a través del brazo de Merlín como si estuviera hecho solo de sombras.

Merlín sonrió, con una sola sonrisa triste, y luego se volvió de sus amigos y se fue de nuevo a la oscuridad de la cueva. Dio sólo unos pasos antes de su desaparición, se fundió a las sombras de las que había llegado, desapareciendo como si nunca había existido en absoluto y dejando a los dos caballeros solos en el gran vacío de la caverna.

Arthur y Gwaine miraban al lugar donde su amigo se había desvanecido por última vez. Entonces Arthur abrió la boca y las palabras que marcan la muerte de su última esperanza de salvar a su amigo.

"Se ha ido."

"No." Arthur se volvió, con incredulidad hacia el caballero que estaba de pie junto a él, con la desesperación marcaba en cada rasgo de su cara. Merlín se había ido. Para siempre. ¿Es que Gwaine no lo entendía?. 

Pero Gwaine no lo miraba, él seguía mirando el lugar donde Merlín había desaparecido e increíblemente, una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba aparece en las comisuras de sus labios.

"¿Qué quieres decir con “no”? Se ha ido, fallamos, le falle, él no va a volver."

"No, no lo hicimos. Él no se ha ido." Gwaine se volvió para mirar a Arthur, y Arthur podía decir que él realmente creía cada palabra que decía. "¿No lo sientes?"

Y a través de la bruma de la desesperación que lo estaba devorando, Arthur descubrió que podía, había algo ahí,  algo aún permanecía con ellos en la cueva. No era tanto una presencia, era más como un sentimiento, una sensación de familiaridad y comodidad, una sensación que había sentido tantas veces su vida, la sensación de que siempre se asocia con una persona y una sola persona, la misma persona que acababa de abandonarlo para siempre.

Estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que ni Arturo o Gwaine notaron los rayos de luz que se arrastraban en la oscuridad. Aunque se alarmaron cuando un gran estruendo sacudió la cueva, pero fue sólo la entrada, las grandes piedras que habían estado bloqueando su salida se desmoronaban y dejaban que la luz del sol entrara de nuevo. Todas las sombras parecían retirarse al sentir el resplandor que se filtraba desde el mundo exterior, con excepción de uno, que parecía revolotear hacia la luz, hacer una pausa por un momento y luego deslizarse hacia el mundo más allá.

Arthur no se dio cuenta, pero Gwaine vio y entendió, la sonrisa más amplia lucio en su rostro. Arthur se quedó inmóvil, mirando, sin saber qué sentir. Todavía no entendía realmente lo que había sucedido en los últimos momentos que viera a su amigo. Pero Gwaine lo hizo. Tomó Arthur por el brazo y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, arrastrándolo hacia la luz del sol.

"Ven Arthur, tenemos que irnos. Todos en Camelot estarán preocupados, sobre todo Gwen. Y sabes cómo es cuando ella está preocupada."

"Pero ¿qué pasa ..."

"¿Merlín?, escuchaste lo que te dijo, ¿No lo entiendes?, ¿O eres realmente tan estúpido como luces?." Se fijó en la expresión en blanco de Arthur y suspiró, dándose cuenta de la verdad en su última declaración. "¿No lo entiendes?,  Merlin, él no nos dejó, incluso después de todo lo que pasó, él todavía está junto a ti. Ni siquiera la muerte parece ser capaz de detenerlo. Él siempre estará aquí, como siempre ha estado. Hemos logrado lo que nos propusimos hacer. ¿No lo ves Arthur? En cierto modo, le hemos traído de vuelta”.

Y Arthur sonrió también, finalmente, la comprensión, todas las piezas del rompecabezas finalmente cayendo en su lugar. Merlín siempre había estado a su lado sin importar lo que pasara.  Había prometido a Arthur que nunca se iría, y él iba a cumplir esa promesa. Él había perdonado a Arthur por todo. No podía volver, la idea todavía palpitaba con un dolor sordo en el interior de Arthur, pero él todavía estaría aquí. Al lado su lado, como siempre.

Juntos, los dos caballeros salieron de la cueva hacia la luz del día. Pasaron a través de los árboles y las rocas dispersas, serpenteando su camino de regreso al lugar donde habían dejado a  sus caballos, lo que parecía haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Y mientras caminaban, ellos podría haber jurado ver una sombra, el destello de un movimiento de algo desconocido, siguiéndolos, por el rabillo de sus ojos. A su vez, Arturo y Gwaine se volvieron tratando de verlo, pero justo cuando pensaban que lo harían, se desvanecía, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Pero Arthur podría haber jurado que, justo antes de que él hubiera mirado, en las sombras del bosque, junto a él, había visto un destello de pelo negro, y escuchado una sola risa familiar. Y en cuanto a Gwaine, sabía a ciencia cierta, que la sombra  que había visto, sólo por un segundo en el borde de su visión, la sombra que había estado siguiéndolos desde que salieron de la cueva llevaba un pañuelo rojo.

 


	8. La sombre del hechicero

Había una mujer de pie, mirando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso del gran castillo de Camelot. Mucha gente allá abajo, en el patio se había dado cuenta, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, pero nadie parecía saber el por qué estaba allí. Continuaron con sus actividades diarias, sin darse cuenta de la gran conmoción dentro de los muros del castillo.

Las personas en el interior del castillo si sabían, por supuesto. Sabían por qué su reina estaba de pie en silencio y preocupada, vigilando las puertas por alguna señal. Ellos sabían de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar hace apenas una mañana, la primera luz del día había dado lugar a la ausencia de su rey. Pero ninguno de ellos sabía todo. Los rumores iban de un lado al otro, cada vez más distorsionados con cada relato, hasta que ya nadie sabía qué creer.

Parecía que sólo siete personas en todo el reino realmente conocía toda la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Dos de ellos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Uno de ellos se encerró en su despacho, negándose a ver a alguien. Tres de ellos estaban en discusión urgente con el Consejo sobre el paradero de su líder. Y uno de ellos estaba de pie inmóvil junto a una ventana, esperando que volviera a casa.

Gwen vio como la gente debajo de ella continuaron con sus negocios como si no hubiera pasado nada, felizmente viviendo sus vidas sin tener idea de la tragedia que había sucedido. ¿Cómo podían sonreír cuando uno de sus mejores amigos le había dejado para siempre? ¿Cómo iban a reír cuando su amor había partido en el medio de la noche y dejado el reino sin un líder? ¿Cómo iban a seguir como si nada estuviera mal, cuando nada volvería a estar bien de nuevo?

Gwen había observado  como Arthur había montado hacia su misión imposible con Gwaine a su lado. Ella sabía que se iba a ir, y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Pero eso no quería decir que ella lo extrañara menos, o que deseara en menor cantidad que regresara a casa.

Su corazón se había roto cuando descubrió lo de Merlin. Saber todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que habían perdido, era demasiado. Pero lo que realmente había matado su interior era la expresión del rostro de Arthur. Sabía que por mucho que esto la hubiera afectado, Arthur estaba sufriendo mil veces peor. Ella había sido amiga de Merlin, habían sido muy buenos amigos y le había querido como tal. Pero él y Arthur había sido inseparables y sin él, Arthur simplemente no era Arthur.

Por eso ella se había quedado ahí, viendo el camino que su esposo había tomado durante la noche.  Ella sabía que él no podría ser enteramente él hasta que se perdonara por lo que había hecho. La imagen del rostro de Merlín cuando dejo sus habitaciones por última vez, las palabras que Arthur le había dirigido todavía resonaban en sus oídos, la perseguían, incluso ahora. Y sabía que Arthur no sería capaz de perdonarse nunca a sí mismo hasta que él por lo menos lo hubiera intentado.

Pero allí estaba el problema más crucial de todos. Arthur trataría, por supuesto que lo haría, y tal vez él nunca dejaría de intentarlo. Pero no podía tener éxito. Gaius había dicho eso. Tendría que pasar por alto aquella vana esperanza que nacía en la boca de su estómago y ver la realidad, su amigo no volvería. No estaba segura de sí Arthur jamás podría aceptar eso. No estaba segura de sí ella lo haría.

Así que Gwen se quedó, mirando por las ventanas, esperando con cantidades iguales de esperanza y temor por el momento en el que Arthur atravesara las puertas. Por el momento en que finalmente tendría que aceptar lo inevitable y seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Gwen vio, pero no reconoció, aquel pequeño movimiento que vio solo por el rabillo del ojo, una sombra detrás de ella. Lo que sí reconoció sin embargo era dos siluetas, dos figuras muy conocidas, que llegaban a caballo a través de la puerta a toda velocidad y se detuvieron en seco en el patio de abajo.

 

* * *

 

 

Para Gaius, la parte más dura fue la espera. Él sabía, por toda la lógica que poseía, que ningún milagro podría suceder esta vez, una vana esperanza de algo que nunca va llegar a pasar es mucho peor que cualquier cantidad de verdad.

Gaius esperó. Se sentó en su despacho y esperó con una esperanza que era anulada por su lógica  el momento en que Arthur regresara. Sentado aquí, en este lugar, se le rompió el corazón. Había tantas cosas, tantos pequeños recordatorios de lo que había perdido.

Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había sido la vida para él antes de que un muchacho de buen carácter y extraordinariamente torpe hubiera llegado a sus habitaciones, hace tantos años ya. Antes de eso, su vida había sido una falta de definición, cada día sólo fundiéndose en el siguiente. Pero eso había cambiado, su vida ahora era marcada por la vida de otro. Gaius había le había visto crecer, cambiar, convertirse en el hombre que estaba destinado a ser. Y él le había visto morir e irse para siempre.

Él se había ido, pero a Gaius todo le recordaba a él. Los soportes de pociones que le había ayudado a hacer. La ropa todavía esparcida por el suelo de su habitación. Merlín nunca había sabido usar el armario, estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo a Arthur. Cada pequeño detalle parecía tener una historia, un recordatorio o tener una memoria.

Gaius supo que había sido sumergido en sus pensamientos durante demasiado tiempo. Mientras que él se había aislado en su despacho, el resto del castillo estaba en conmoción. Sin un rey, el castillo parecía cesar sus funciones, todas las rutinas normales estaban en un punto muerto. Gaius sabía que probablemente debería haber ido a ayudar, por lo menos tratar de razonar con el consejo. León y el resto de los caballeros estaban haciendo todo lo posible, pero eran combatientes, no diplomáticos.

El consejo, en opinión de Gaius, era un grupo de personas que daban consejos contradictorios y en su mayoría inútiles al rey, y luego entraban en pánico cuando él no estaba cerca. Gaius tenía un gran respeto hacia cada uno de los miembros, pero sabía que tendían a crear más problemas de los que resolvían. Como en este caso.

La mayor parte del consejo parecía estar de acuerdo en que un grupo de búsqueda debía ser enviado a buscar a Arthur, que era una de las peores cosas que podrían hacer en la situación actual. Estaban convencidos de que el rey nunca habría dejado el reino, como un ladrón a escondidas en la noche, por su propia voluntad. Alrededor de la mitad parecía pensar que había sido secuestrado, mientras que la otra mitad parecía estar bajo la impresión de que había estado hechizado.

Los sirvientes del castillo pensaban diferente, por supuesto. Mientras que los nobles caminaban alrededor del castillo, haciendo sentir su presencia en todo momento, los sirvientes eran sólo trasfondo. Se deslizaban por el castillo, inadvertidos y sin ser vistos. Y es increíble la cantidad de cosas que alguien puede escuchar al ser una sombra. Todos sabían exactamente por qué Arthur se había ido. 

Muchos habían visto con asombro, asombro o celos como la relación entre el rey y su sirviente había florecido. Al principio había sido un tema que se prestaba mucho al chisme y la especulación, pero con el tiempo se había convertido en una más de las cosas inexplicables que ocurrían dentro de Camelot. El rey se había casado con una sirvienta. ¿Era tan difícil de creer que su mejor amigo fuera uno también?, o lo había sido.

Merlín había sido popular entre la servidumbre  dentro del castillo. De hecho, habría sido casi imposible para él no serlo. Él resplandecía en un aura de amistad y compañerismo que nadie podía evitar. A menudo era visto ayudando a otros dentro del castillo, una de las muchas razones por las que no lograba terminar su propio trabajo. Le gustaba ayudar a la gente, lo que dio lugar a que a la gente le gustara él.

Aunque la mayoría de la gente pensara que sería despedido en una semana, si no fuera por no terminar su trabajo, lo seria por su impertinencia. Pero todos estaban sumamente contentos cuando no fue así, con Merlin, algo había cambiado dentro de entonces príncipe y ahora rey. Antes para el pueblo, había sido un gran y respetado guerrero, ahora también él era su amigo. Por no hablar de que Merlín era la única persona lo suficientemente valiente como para acompañar a cualquier lugar a Arthur.

Así, mientras que los nobles del Consejo debatieron qué y cómo Arthur podría haber sido secuestrado y / o encantado, los sirvientes del castillo susurraron algo mucho más cercano a la verdad.

Gaius sabía que debería haber estado ayudando con las discusiones. Después de todo era un miembro del consejo, y uno con mucho más conocimiento de los hechos que el resto de ellos. Tanto él, como León, el líder temporal de los caballeros, habían convenido en que el envío de un grupo de búsqueda sería inútil. Cuando Arthur estuviera listo, él regresaría a casa.

Gaius salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella un sirviente casi sin aliento.

"Gaius" jadeó este agarrando el marco de la puerta y tratando de recuperar el aliento. "El rey. Está de vuelta."

 

* * *

 

 

Tan pronto como Gwen había visto a dos figuras galopando entrar por las puertas, había prácticamente volado por las escaleras y salido al patio, ganando algunas miradas muy extrañas de las personas que iba dejando atrás. Sabía que muy seguramente verían un espectáculo, su reina iba con el pelo enredado, ropas arrugadas, grandes ojeras por la falta de sueño, corriendo por todo el castillo a toda velocidad hacia su rey igualmente desaliñado.

Arthur apenas había desmontado de su caballo antes de que Gwen hubiera llegado y tan pronto hacerlo le echó los brazos al cuello, casi derribándolo en el proceso. Enterró la cara en su hombro y lo agarró tan fuerte como pudo, tan aliviada de que hubiera regresado bien. Pero ella no pudo resistirse a levantar la vista de su camisa para ver quién había entrado con él. Por un segundo, su corazón salto al parecerle haber visto a dos personas de pie detrás de Arthur, observándola. Pero entonces ella parpadeó y sólo vio a Gwaine, que le dirigía una mirada de comprensión, pero no había nadie más.

Gwen se apartó de Arturo y lo miró a la cara, sin saber realmente lo que esperaba ver. Pero lo que vio no fue lo que ella esperaba. No era aquella fiereza llena de determinación que Arthur tenía cuando había cabalgado lejos la noche anterior, aquella que decía que se negaba a darse por vencido, tampoco era aquel cascaron roto que había sido el día antes de eso, el Arthur frente de ella era diferente de la persona que había sido el último par de días, en casi todas las formas posibles, y lo más notable de todo era que él estaba sonriendo.

 

Cuando Gaius escucho la noticia del regreso de Arthur, había ido rápidamente al patio, en el momento en que llego, ya se había formado una multitud de espectadores contra la que tuvo que abrirse paso para poder ver a su rey. Pero justo antes de que él hubiera hecho la mitad de su camino, Gwen había aparecido a su lado arrastrando a Arthur con ella. Ella parecía estar luchando entre la incredulidad, el alivio y la preocupación, mirando constantemente al rey como si temiera que desapareciera en cuanto lo dejara ir.

"Gaius". Ella susurró, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie podía oír lo que tenía que decir. En un patio lleno de gente, esto resultaba difícil por lo que ella se volvió e hizo un gesto para que hicieran su camino de regreso al castillo.

"Hay que escuchar lo que Arthur tiene que decir."

Gwaine parecía haber avisado a todos los caballeros sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, así que para el momento en que habían llegado a las cámaras de Gaius, ya había un grupo esperándoles. Gwen dejo que Arthur tomara asiento, y luego se sentó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Arthur, lo que me dijiste en el patio. ¿Es cierto?" Se mordió el labio, sin saber cuál era la respuesta que quería. Pero Arthur no la estaba mirando a ella. De hecho, él no estaba mirando a ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí. En su lugar, tenía la mirada perdida en la esquina de la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa que elevaba un poco las comisuras de la boca.

"Es verdad. Merlin está de regreso, él nunca se fue, no realmente."

Parecía ser casi una repetición de la conversación mantenida el día anterior, aquí en las habitaciones del galeno. Una vez más hubo verdades que eran impactantes para todos, una vez más las palabras fueron recibidas casi con incredulidad por los oyentes, y de nuevo nadie dijo nada a lo largo de todo el discurso. Pero esta vez, en el lugar de Gaius, se encontraba Arthur y Gwaine participando ocasionalmente contando lo que había sucedido.

Era verdad lo que Arthur dijo, pero no del todo. Les explico sobre la cueva de cristal y que le habían sido mostradas unas visiones, pero aquí se detuvo, lo que en ellas le había sido mostrado era demasiado privado para revelarlo, aquellas cosas que descubrió, eran para él y solo para él. Y por encima de todo lo demás, en no lo quiere contar, para no tener que revivir algunos de los peores minutos de su vida, donde había sido atacado por las verdades que no quería saber a través de visiones que preferiría olvidar.

Pero aparte de eso lo explico todo, cuando llego a la parte de las visiones, donde él y Gwaine habían visto una sombra caminar hacia ellos a través de la cueva, su aliento parecía haberse quedado atrapado en su garganta, por un segundo pensó que no sería capaz de continuar. Merlin estaba de regreso, pero nunca sería lo mismo. Arthur nunca lo vería sonreír, no lo escucharía reír nuevamente, nunca oiría sus alegres insultos y sus consejos fuera de lugar, pero que nunca ignoro. Todo era su culpa y nunca lo olvidaría.

Cuando Arthur finalmente hubo terminado, miro hacia arriba para ver las reacciones de la gente ante él. Miradas de shock, incredulidad y un silencio absoluto lo recibieron, nadie sabía que pensar. Si solo Arthur les hubiera contado todo aquello, habrían pensado que como Uther, y tras haber sido traicionado demasiadas veces y dolido por ello, finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Pero Gwaine les contaba exactamente la misma historia, con el mismo tono grave y honesto de Arthur. Así que a menos que ambos se hubieran vuelto locos, lo cual era poco probable, deben de estas diciendo la verdad.

Dentro de cada persona en la habitación, una batalla interna estaba en su apogeo. La lógica, los hechos, las leyes fundamentales del mundo estaba luchando con la esperanza y la verdad inexplicable de las palabras que se habían dicho. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabía, no entendían pero sabían que toda palabra dicha era una verdad absoluta,  tan simple como eso.

"Cuando dices que todavía está aquí..." Gwen fue la primera en hablar, dispuesta a hacer las preguntas que amenazaban con brotar de su interior. "¿Quieres decir ..."

"Él está aquí. De hecho, él está aquí ahora, puedes sentirlo, si sabes dónde buscar." Los ojos de Arthur se dirigieron nuevamente a la esquina de la habitación y todas las miradas le imitaron. Pero el espacio detrás de ellos estaba vacío salvo por la sombras que le cubrían.

Una vez que Gwen había roto el silencio, hubo más preguntas, todo el mundo quería saber y entender. Arthur y Gwaine respondieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero todo regresaba a lo mismo, Merlín estaba muerto, pero estaba muy lejos de haberse ido.

Hablaron también durante todo el día, hasta que las sombras de la noche comenzaron a deslizarse a través de las ventanas y oscurecer la habitación. Sólo entonces se levantaron e hicieron su camino hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, pensando en todas las cosas que les habían dicho y los nuevos retos que la mañana traería.

Y ahora que sabían dónde buscar, todos vieron la figura, de pie, medio oculta en las sombras, justo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Gwen tenía varios deberes que necesitaba atender antes de que pudiera hacer su camino a la cama, así que llego a sus habitaciones tiempo después de Arthur. Y cuando lo hizo, ella casi se va nuevamente. Arthur estaba sentado en su cama, mirando hacia las sombras y hablando con el aire a su alrededor.

"No sé lo que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora. Nunca he sabido ser un rey, sé que me han enseñado, pero aun así, en realidad no te preparan para todo, y ahora he descubierto este gran destino, me da miedo. Parece que ahora no sólo tengo que cumplir con las expectativas de la gente, tengo que vivir de acuerdo con el destino, y es demasiado. Pero supongo que tú has vivido con ello durante un tiempo y nunca te asustaste. Siempre me burle de que fueras un cobarde, pero en realidad, tú eres uno de los hombres más valientes que conozco. Yo... "

Fue entonces cuando notó a Gwen y sonrió, un gesto que le dijo que entrara. Ella caminaba torpemente, sintiendo que estaba interrumpiendo algún momento privado que no tenía derecho a escuchar. Arthur siempre había confiado en ella, por supuesto, pero sus preocupaciones y sus miedos más profundos solamente se los dijo a una persona.

Gwen se sentó en la cama y miró a su marido. Se veía triste, una tristeza que parecía correr a través de sus ojos y en su alma, pero había esperanza también. Gwen se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué debía decir. Al final, todo lo que salió de su boca fue el pensamiento que no dejaba a su cabeza.

"Lo extraño mucho Arthur, extraño a Merlín."

Arthur sonrió, pero esta vez fue menos triste y más esperanzador. Sus ojos miraron una vez más a la esquina de la habitación, donde la oscuridad se arrastraba a través de las ventanas. Gwen sabía que si ella se giraba para mirar, nada iba a estar allí, que no iba a ver nada en las sombras detrás de ella. Pero mientras estaba de espaldas, cuando ella se centró en ello, no con los ojos sino con su corazón, ella podía sentirlo. 

"Lo extraño también. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo, lo extrañare cada minuto de cada día. Y sabiendo que fue mi culpa, esto nunca va a dejar de doler. Pero por lo menos no se ha ido. Él prometió que nunca me dejaría y él no rompe sus promesas. Él siempre va a estar aquí cuando lo necesitemos, ayudándonos. Y siempre va a escuchar. No tenemos que extrañarlo Gwen porque no se ha ido. No es el fin. No es más que sólo el principio.”

Y había alguien que sonreía en las sombras.

 


	9. Epílogo

Así que al final, Arthur cumplió su destino. Él se convirtió en el rey que estaba destinado a ser, uniendo la tierra de Albión y trayendo paz. Sería conocido por ser el rey más grande que la tierra hubiera conocido, o conocería. Gobernó con Gwen a su lado, por muchos años trayendo paz y prosperidad al reino.

Arthur liberó la magia. Para muchos fue un shock, una traición profunda de un rey  en el que pensaban que podían confiar. En cuanto a la gente con magia, ellos creían que era una trampa, un plan para atraerlos a la luz pública y masacrarlos a todos. Pero cuando los druidas seguidos de otras criaturas mágicas comenzaron a presentarse ante el mundo la fe aumento. Entonces, finalmente, cuando Arthur ejecuto un cazador de recompensas y liberó a su víctima esa creencia fue aplastada por completo.

Aunque se necesitaron muchos años de desconfianza y conflicto, la gente con magia y los ciudadanos de Albión aprendieron a convivir en armonía. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su rey, las personas aprendieron a confiar en la magia, y la gente mágica aprendió a usar su poder para el bien. Todavía había leyes en curso, pero eran justas y equitativas, justas como el rey que las había creado.

Hubo, por supuesto, los que no vieron el bien en el reino que Arturo había creado. Estaban los que trataron de destruirlo, verlo arder en el fuego de la guerra con la gran ciudad de Camelot arrasada. Pero ellos nunca tuvieron éxito. Arturo y sus caballeros lucharon muchas batallas difíciles y a veces parecía que todo estaría perdido, pero siempre se las arreglaron para salir adelante.

Y en cuanto a la bruja Morgana, no importaba lo mucho que intentara tomar Camelot y Albión por su cuenta, sus planes siempre se veían frustrado, y no sólo por Arthur. Incluso cuando estaba al borde de la victoria, sus planes caían en ruinas, siendo derrotados por un desconocido.

Morgana fue perseguida por visiones de su mayor enemigo, y aunque ella nunca lo volvió a ver, le temió siempre. Creía que él la seguía donde quiera que iba y que la perseguiría hasta el día que muriera. Un enemigo invisible que nunca pudo ser visto y nunca podría ser derrotado. Y la bruja que había dado la espalda al lado de la luz, se negó entrar en las sombras.

Para Arthur, parecía imposible que su buena suerte continuara con él hasta el día en que murió. Cada misión, cada lucha, cada guerra, incluso cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida, Arthur siempre ganaba. Incluso cuando la victoria era imposible y la fatalidad era inevitable, un milagro sucedía y todo se salvaba. Muchos dieron su agradecimiento y felicitaciones a Arthur, pero él se negaba a tener todo el crédito. Pocos entendía y pocos eran los que sabían  el por qué.

Y las cosas extrañas todavía parecían suceder en Camelot. En una ciudad de magia, era de esperarse, pero hay cosas que no se podrían explicar incluso por eso. Porque incluso en el invierno más frío, los pobres parecía tener calor. Incluso en el hambre más difícil, la gente todavía encontraba alimentos. Los campesinos le llamaron su Ángel de la Guarda. Arthur le llamó Merlin.

Y eso era otra cosa extraña. A veces, un siervo pasaría al lado de Arthur, y no sólo de él, a veces de Gwen o Gaius o de alguno de los caballeros, y les verían hablar solos, conversando con el aire. Fue de lo más extraño, pero cuando los siervos contaban su historia a las otras personas que trabajan en el castillo les hacían callar y les decían que no hablara de nuevo de ello. Pero en una ciudad como Camelot, los secretos son difíciles de ser mantenidos, y siempre había alguien que se encontraba a otra persona que le explicaría sobre el siervo que resulto ser más que eso. El muchacho que era el salvador de Albión y que se quedó aquí, protegiéndolos desde la tumba. Pero, por supuesto, esas eran sólo historias.

Arthur continuó gobernando sobre Albión, con sus caballeros de confianza, su hermosa reina y su mejor amigo a su lado. Y en algún lugar lejano un hombre llamado Destino, el mismo hombre que Arthur había visto en ese fatídico día en el bosque, se sentó mirando su creación. Y sonrió, todos sus planes se cumplían nuevamente y los caminos que había puesto a su pueblo se estaban siguiendo una vez más. El destino siempre planea. El destino siempre sabe. El destino siempre gana. Y el Destino vio como sus dos seres humanos favoritos jugaron las partes que había escrito para ellos hace mucho tiempo, la época de paz en Albión. Podía sentir la magia volver a la tierra y el equilibrio de la naturaleza ser restaurado. El destino había tenido éxito.

Arthur había hecho lo que había nacido para hacer. Había unido Albión y trajo la magia de nuevo a la tierra. Pero él no podría haberlo hecho solo. Arthur era sólo un lado de una moneda. Él no era el único salvador de Albión. Hubo otro, uno que se desvaneció en los recuerdos y las historias antiguas, que con el tiempo crecerían para convertirse en folclore y leyenda. La historia del más grande hechicero que jamás existiría,  aquel que salvo a Arthur y a toda Albión hasta el día que Arthur murió. Merlin, Emrys, Myrddin, tuvo muchos nombres, pero Arthur simplemente lo llamo su mejor amigo.

Y Merlín vigilo a Arthur hasta el día que este luchó su batalla final, salvando a Arthur desde las sombras, protegiendo a Albión como siempre lo había hecho,  Merlin también cumplió su destino simplemente no lo hizo de la forma en que había pensado. Y en el día de Arthur murió él estaba allí, esperando. Cuando Arthur dio su último aliento, cerrando los ojos por última vez, Merlín estaba allí para reunirse con él. Y juntos, por fin, los dos amigos partieron de esta vida y se trasladaron a la tierra eterna de Avalon.

Albión fue un gran y noble país, Camelot su orgullo y alegría, una brillante ciudad con el poder de la magia. Todos recordaban su gloria y su nombre fue marcado en las páginas de la historia, al igual que el nombre de su gran Rey. Arthur gobernó como un rey justo y equitativo por el resto de sus días. Su amigo le había cambiado para siempre, y su bondad para con las personas, no importando quiénes eran o de dónde venían, eran leyenda por todo el país. Así que Merlín había servido a su propósito. Había convertido a  Arthur en el rey que estaba destinado a ser y había velado por él hasta el día Arthur había salido de esta vida y estaba listo a reunirse con él de nuevo.

Arthur había cumplido su destino, había unido Albión, había liberado magia. Había traído la paz a su tiempo, entonces el rey se había convertido en leyenda.

Arthur nunca tuvo otro sirviente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo, se que no era el final que mucho esperaban, pero se que aun así es hermosos con todos esos sentimientos que crea dentro de cada persona que lo lee.  
> Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron la historia, a los kudos, Bookmarks, a los lectores silenciosos.  
> Gracias.


End file.
